The Beloved
by oxArtemisxo
Summary: A new girl has come to Anubis house. She seems nice enough, but is there maybe more to her than everybody thought? With a new year comes a new mystery! How will this new girl's arrival affect the mystery? Will secrets be discovered about her past and who she really is? Read and find out! Couples; Fabina/ Peddie/ Jara/ Amfie/ Mick OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story "The Beloved". The name doesn't make much sense until you get to later chapters, but I can guarantee this one'll be interesting! It's my first story with a major OC in it, also my first one with a major mystery ;) PLease read and review! OH! And Happy Fourth of July me Americanos! **

Chapter 1:

**Fabian's pov**

It was back to our school for sophomore year! I was in the car ride on my way to Anubis house. I was extremely excited! I couldn't wait to see everyone! Especially my beautiful, caring, smart, fun loving girlfriend Nina!

Unlike everyone else in the house who were able to spend time with their significant others, I haven't seen Nina for 3 months! She lives in New York all the way over in America. I've missed her so much that I can't even explain it! I mean, summer was great to start with, water fights with my sisters, ice cream on the beach, football with Dad and my brother! But after a few weeks I started to miss Anubis house... There were no mysteries to solve, no missing students or crazy spirits, and most unfortunately, no Nina. So I spent the next two months either skyping and texting her, or pacing my room thinking about her.

But finally the end of August came and it was time for me to pack up all my stuff and head back to my boarding school outside of Liverpool!

I couldn't help but wonder what strange mysteries we'd encounter this year in the ancient house. Of course, it would be nice to have a normal year with no riddles and near death experiences, but let's face it, that's practically unheard of at Anubis.

* * *

I hopped out of the cab and paid the driver. I quickly grabbed my one large suitcase from the trunk before turning to face the old house that I called home. It looked just the same as it had 3 months ago, if not more mysterious! I could tell that this year was going to be one to remember!

I scurried up the old stone steps, almost tripping as I went. I took a quick breath before opening the door and stepping inside.

I looked around the main entrance of the old home. At the tears of glass chandelier connected to the ceiling, the staircase with the eye of Horus pattern, and the sarcophagus against the wall in the hallway. I felt a smile creep onto my face as I remembered some things that happened in this room. The key under the third stair, the cup piece in the railing, the magic glow from the chandelier...

"Fabian?" I turned at the sound of my name. There, at the top of the staircase, was the face I'd been longing to see for the past 10 weeks.

"Nina!" I called, putting down my suitcase and holding my arms out.

"Fabian!" she said again running down the stairs and into my outstretched arms. "I missed you." she said.

"I missed you more." I replied. She giggled.

"Haha! I don't think so!" She pulled away and looked up at me.

"Well, I do!" I say.

"Prove it."

I lean down and kiss her. She let out a little yelp from surprise and I smiled against her lips. After a moment however, she regained herself and slid her hands behind my neck. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

I missed this. The feeling I have when I'm with Nina, the way she makes my heart leap! I reluctantly pulled away when I heard an excessive amount of squealing from upstairs.

"Awwwee! Fabina!" Amber screeched. I rolled my eyes and casually slung my arm over Nina's shoulder.

Amber ran down the stairs and quickly hugged me before squealing again and disappearing down the hall and into the common room.

"That happens way too much." Nina says, before taking my hand from her shoulder and leading me down the hall after Amber.

When I walk into the common room, I hear greetings from everyone. Eddie and Mick are at the table eating (big surprise there), Alfie is playing a handheld video game, Amber is digging for something in her oversized purse, and Jerome is sitting on the couch with Mara curled up in his chest. I can't help but notice Mick glancing at them between bites. Also, Joy is sitting in the armchair reading a magazine. It looks like I'm the last to arrive.

Just then Trudy walked in from the kitchen.

"Hello Fabian, dear," she said. "Now that you're all here, I have some news for you!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. "Well, Mr. Sweet has talked to Victor and convinced him that the house has enough room for another student!"

Glances were exchanged all throughout the room. Some good, some not as friendly.

"Trudy?" Joy asked. "Why are we getting another student? Don't we already technically have one too many?"

"Well dear," Trudy replied. "We looked over some old papers and there is technically no limit to the amount of students per house. However the rooming agreement is no more than three to a room."

"Trudy, please tell me I'm not getting somebody else in my room! Alfie is quite enough!" Jerome said.

"Don't worry darling, the new student is a girl. She had applied for a scholarship here but the school couldn't give it to her until they found a house for her to stay in! But now that that's settled, she has been offered the scholarship and is on her way here now! I expect all of you to be kind and welcoming." she says, more strictly at the last part.

Jerome let out a sigh of relief and Nina spoke up.

"So she'll be rooming with Amber and I?" she asked.

"Yes Nina, I hope that won't serve as a problem?"

"No way!" Amber intervened. "Another roommate will be awesome! Unless she's really ugly and hates makeup and fashion... But that's nothing a little Amber magic won't fix! Oh I wonder what she's like! I can't wait! This is going to super mega funtasticariffic!"

"Poor girl..." Nina mumbles to me, under her breath. I laugh. Amber gives me a confused glance before shrugging it off and continuing to dig through her bag.

"I guess that explains why there's an extra bed in my room." Nina says to me. "Wanna come help me move some things around?" I shrug.

"Sure, why not?"

We exited the common room and head upstairs to Nina and Amber's room. Just like Nina said, there was a third bed at the far end of the room, in front of the window. It looked really out of place between the pink of Amber's side and the multiple colours of Nina's side.

"So, I guess we should just rearrange mine and Amber's stuff so that there's enough space for the new girl." Nina says, mapping out the space with her hands. "We can move my wardrobe closer to my bed, and we can move Amber's vanity to the wall near her bed. That way the space is distributed a bit more evenly. Then we can press the third bed against the wall, longways under the window."

"Sounds good to me," I say. "But are you sure we'll be able to move Amber's vanity with the 50 pounds of makeup she has in it?"

Nina steps closer to me and looks up.

"You're strong, I believe you can do it." she says with a smile before quickly pecking me on the lips. She hops back and practically skips over to the wardrobe. "I push, you pull?" she says. I nod and take my place on the opposite side of the dresser.

"Okay, on the count of three. One... Two... Three!"

We moved the dresser so it was by the foot of Nina's bed, but so there was enough space for her to get to the other side of it. Next, we moved Amber's vanity closer to her bed, opening a whole wall for the new girl.

Nina went and plopped down on her bed. I sit next to her as she says;

"You were right, Amber has too much makeup! I would never have been able to move that on my own! Good thing I had my big strong boyfriend to help me." she says, poking me in the stomach.

"Glad to help!" I chuckle.

"I hope the new girl's nice..." she says suddenly. "I would hate to have to put up with another Patricia." I laugh before I respond.

"I'm sure she'll be absolutely wonderful. Let's just hope that Patricia is nicer to her than she was to you!"

"I can still feel the water being poured on my head!"

"I still can't believe she did that! I mean, I know she was mad about you replacing Joy and all, but that was a little extreme!" Nina laughs.

"I'm just glad we're able to laugh about it now. And I'm also glad that Patricia doesn't hate me anymore. And that Joy is back. And that all the mysteries are over!" she says, lying down.

I still think that the mysteries here at Anubis aren't over yet, but I don't want to ruin Nina's relaxed mood. Instead, I lie down next to her, and I'm about to tell her how much I've missed her over the summer, when the doorbell rings.

"That'll be the new girl" I say, standing up. I offer my hand out to Nina and she takes it. I help her up off the bed and we head downstairs.

We reach the bottom step just as Trudy is turning the door handle. She opens the door to reveal a tall brunette girl. She's wearing denim shorts, a blue T-shirt, and a cowboy hat. She's also wearing cowboy boots to top off her western look.

"Hi," she says in an American accent. "My name's Kara!"

"Oh boy, another American..." Patricia mutters. Eddie elbows her in the side. "Ouch!"

"Hello deary," Trudy says, ignoring Patricia. "Welcome to Anubis house! My name's Trudy, I'm the housemother."

"Thank you Trudy, I'm so excited to be here!"

"Well, you're going to have a marvelous time here. Your room is upstairs, you'll be sharing with Nina and Amber." she says, pointing first to Nina, then Amber.

I have to say, the new girl reminds me a lot of Nina... The way she's super happy and excited to start here reminds me of how Nina was when she first came here. That was before all the riddles and sneaking around after dark. Hopefully Kara will get lucky, and won't have to endure all that.

"Eeep! Come on roomie! Let's go upstairs and get you unpacked!" Amber squeals, grabbing Kara by the wrist. Nina and I move out of the way to let them up the stairs. "Nina! Get her luggage!" Amber commands.

"Yes Amber..." Nina says, rolling her eyes. She turns to me. "I'll see you later." she says before quickly pecking me on the lips and grabbing 3 suitcases from the doorway.

**Nina's pov**

I went up to my room with Kara's luggage. She seems nice enough... Let's just hope she wasn't putting on a nice façade at the door...

What's my problem? I'm completely expecting the worst of people! I'm sure Kara's a really great person, yet here I am accusing her of pretending! Maybe I'm just a little paranoid after Rufus, Vera, and Fabian's godfather, Ade.

I stepped into my room to find Amber babbling on and on about who knows what to Kara. I could tell she was TRYING to listen, but to no avail.

"Honestly, I think that Brangelina, you know, Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, are the cutest celeb couple out there! What's your favorite star couple?"

"Oh... Um... Uh... Yeah, totally Brangelina..."

"You see? This is why we are going to be such good friends! We totally ship the same couples. OMG! Wait till I tell you about Fabina!"

"Fabina?"

"That's quite enough Amber!" I intervene. She makes a pouty face but perks up when she sees the luggage. Kara just sits on Amber's bed looking majorly confused. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Fabina is the couple name that Amber made up for my boyfriend Fabian and I." I explain, and her expression changes to one of sympathetic understanding. "I'll introduce you once you're done unpacking."

"Thanks," she says. "and thanks also for bringing up my stuff." I smile.

"No problem! I was the newbie a couple years ago, I know how it feels. I'm just trying to make your first couple weeks a bit better than mine."

"You had a bad first month?" she asks, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah..." I reply.

"Why? What happened?"

I try to think how I can change the story around without involving Joy's disappearance and the mystery.

"Well... Let's just say nobody was really expecting me. One of the girls dropped out of the school without telling anybody about it and I took her place. Well, it caused quite a commotion with the girl's best friend. I got water poured on my head, not to mention the cold shoulder from just about everybody. Fabian was super nice to me though, and soon Amber realized I wasn't so bad. Soon everybody but Patricia, she was the girl wearing all black with green streaks in her hair, was excepting of me. But at the end of the year, the girl who dropped out, her name is Joy, came back and Patricia became my friend. But I'm sure your stay won't be as bad as mine started out. Especially since you didn't replace anyone." I say, winking.

"Well... That sounds... Fun..." she says.

"Haha yeah, it was a ball! Anyway, let's get you unpacked." I say, putting her suitcases on her bed.

Soon, the three of us were laughing and happily arranging Kara's things. Amber seemed satisfied with her wardrobe, so putting her clothes away didn't take as long as I thought it would. I was currently putting sheets on Kara's bed while she arranged a huge stack of books and put them on the shelf. Amber was looking through her shoes and placing them in "order" under the clothes in her wardrobe.

"Oh! Kara, you are _SO_ going to have to let me borrow these!" she said, holding up a pair of 2 inch heeled boots.

"You're welcome to wear them if they fit you!" she replied as she put a large overused book on the shelf.

"Eeep!" Amber squealed as she tried on the shoe. "It's a little big but I can manage!" Kara laughed as she placed another tattered book on the shelf.

"You sure have a lot of books" I say.

"Yeah..." she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Oh... You know... Boredom..." she replies half heartedly.

"Kara, I _totally_ know that you're lying." Amber says.

"I'm usually a very good liar," she says. "It's just... Never mind."

"Come on Kara, you can tell us." I say.

"Well..." she starts. "If you look at my books they are all one of two genres. Fantasy and history." she says, pointing to her books. "I have so many fantasy books because I've always loved to escape reality into another world. I got picked on a lot as a child so I found happiness reading about other kids in magical places." she sighed and picked up a history book. "But I have to admit, I'm also a bit of a history nerd. Not the boring things you learn in school like the formation of America and the world wars and things, but ancient Greece, the Aztecs, and my absolute favorite, ancient Egypt! It's so fascinating to learn about all their traditions and mythology! To see what life was like for people before technology and advanced science! I just love it, but everybody thinks I'm such a smart-ass loser, that I tend not to talk about it much. I mostly just talk about my other interests, like music and sports."

"Awe," Amber says. "Don't worry Kara, you won't feel out of place here! Ancient Egypt is a pretty big topic of interest here." Kara's face lights up and I shoot Amber a warning glance. The last thing we need is for Kara to learn about Sibuna and the history of the house!

"Really? That's so awesome! I actually came to England because of all its ties with archeology. I plan on becoming an Egyptologist when I'm older, but I usually just tell people I want to be a singer or professional athlete or something. I don't want to be laughed at..."

"Kara, being interested in Egyptology isn't something to be ashamed of!" I say. I take a deep breath before I continue, debating whether or not it's safe to say. I decide it is. "I have a very close friend and both of her parents were Egyptologists!"

"Really?" she says. I can tell that she is extremely fascinated. "That's so cool! What's her name?"

"Um... Her name is Sarah." I say. Amber looks at me as if to say 'and you think I was giving too much information'.

"That's awesome. But I'm not all nerd! Like I said, I love sports and music! And I have to say, acting has always been my best subject in school!" she says.

"I have a feeling you're going to fit in perfectly." I say.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Mara loves books, Fabian loves history, Mick lives for sports, and Amber and Patricia are _QUITE_ the drama queens! As long as you know how to take a joke, life here's going to be great for you!" I explain.

"If I know how to take a joke?"

"Let's just say we have a couple jokesters among us." Kara laughs.

"I can't wait! Can we go meet everybody now?" she asks eagerly.

"I don't see why not!" I say, the three of us link arms and head downstairs laughing.

I have a feeling we're going to be the best of friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this is my second chapter of "the beloved"! Last chapter was kind of really crappy. But the next few chapters are much better! Please review, it means so much to me to get one of those emails saying "Penname: blah blah blah has submitted a review! Just makes my day! So anyway, yeah.. i've been locked in my room for the past two days writing this story sooo please enjoy it! **

Chapter 2:

Kara's pov

Nina and Amber took me downstairs to meet the rest of the house. They led me into what I'm guessing is the common room, where everybody who was at the front entrance earlier, was now.

"Hey guys!" Amber yelled. Everybody looked up from what they were doing. All eyes were on me when Amber continued. "As you know, this is Kara! And she wanted me to introduce everybody to her!" I felt my face turn red as I became the center of attention. I really don't like when everybody is paying attention to only me...

"Kara," Nina says. "I'd like you to meet the residents of Anubis house." I have to say, I love the ancient Egyptian theme of the school! On my way here I also passed Osiris, Isis, Thoth, Seth, and Ra houses! I'm probably a nerd for knowing each one of those Egyptian gods, their appearance, and their role in mythology.

"This is Mara," Nina says, pointing to a girl with a book in her lap. She smiled at me and Nina moved on. "Sitting beside her is her boyfriend, Jerome." He gave me a side smirk. I noticed a blonde boy who was sitting at the table flinch when Nina called Jerome Mara's boyfriend. Somebody's jealous...

"Him and Alfie are the pranksters I warned you about. Alfie is the boy that's playing video games. Just so you're aware, he's dating Amber." I nod and Alfie waves at me. I giggle at the goofy expression on his face.

"Over there, sitting next to Patricia, is Joy." she says pointing to the girl she told me about earlier. It's easy to see her dumping water on somebody's head... She looks pretty scary. All her black clothes and eyeliner make her look goth, and the angry expression on her face makes me feel like she doesn't want me here. The other girl, Joy, however looks really nice! She gives me a welcoming smile and a little wave. I smile back.

"And the two boys stuffing their faces over there are Eddie and Mick. Like I told you before, Mick loves sports and NEVER STOPS EATING. Eddie is also American, and he's dating Patricia." I nod. "And that there," she says jokingly, pointing to a brunette boy on the other couch. "Is my boyfriend Fabian." he chuckles at Nina, then gives me wave.

"Okay, let me see if I remember this," I say. "Mara likes to read and is dating the prankster Jerome. Jerome is best friends with Alfie who is dating Amber. Joy is best friends with Patricia who is dating Eddie who is American, Mick likes sports and eating, and Fabian likes history and is dating Nina." I repeat, adding in things that Nina told me earlier.

"You got it!" Fabian says. I smile, proud at myself. I've found that I'm pretty good at memorizing things if I try, which is why I know everything about Egyptian history and nothing about American history.

"Tell everybody more about you!" Amber insists.

"Oh, I don't know Amber... I'm not that interesting..." I stutter in reply.

"Sure you are! Everything you told us upstairs was SUPER fascinating!" she presses.

"Well..." I start. I decide to leave out all the stuff about my fascination with archeology and history. I don't want to come across as a boring nerd. "I really like music... I play guitar and have taken vocal lessons since I was five. I really love sports! I play softball, basketball, and football. Not American football, I don't understand that, I play soccer. I also like acting and reading." I say.

"Aaaaand?" Amber says.

"And what?"

"Come on Kara! You won't sound like a nerd! We already have Fabian and Mara talking about nerdy things all the time!"

"Hey!" Mara and Fabian shout. I laugh.

"Haha! Okay..." I sigh. "I also really like history, more specifically Egyptian mythology." I say really quickly.

"Sorry," Jerome says. "I didn't quite catch that." I keep my mouth shut, not wanting to repeat it.

"My god Kara!" Amber says. She turns to everyone else before saying; "Kara absolutely LOVES history. More specifically, ancient Egypt. She knows just about everything there is to know about Egyptian mythology! She came to England because of it's tie with archeology, and she's going to be an Egyptologist!" she blurted.

I turned bright red. Now everybody's going to think I'm a nerd! Oh man... What loser knows everything there is to know about Egypt? They're gonna laugh so hard at me...

"Hey! That's really cool!" Fabian says.

"Yeah! That's really awesome!" Mara says.

"Too bad you weren't here last year... Or the year before... Could have really helped!" Alfie says.

"ALFIE!" Nina, Amber, Patricia, and Fabian yelled.

"What? Sorry! It slipped!" he defended.

Mara, Mick, and I gave everybody confused glances. Whatever happened last year, Mick and Mara were excluded from it.

"What do you mean?" I ask Alfie.

"Oh, nothing. He means nothing. He's not always the sharpest crayon in the box! Half the time we have no idea what he's saying!" Patricia says. "Right Jerome?"

"For sure! Don't listen to anything he says. Trust me, he's more confused than you are." he says. Alfie looks a little hurt by his friends comments about his intelligence.

"I'm sure that's not true," I say, trying to make Alfie feel a bit better. "I'm sure Alfie is really smart, he just has a different way of expressing himself." Alfie perks up and gives me a huge smile.

"Yeah guys," he says. "I'm just different!"

"You sure are beau!" Amber says, going to sit next to her boyfriend. This makes him smile even wider, if that's even possible.

* * *

We all spend the next few hours in the common room, socializing with each other.

"Kara, I'm telling you, Neville and Luna were made for each other!" Nina says to me.

"I don't know Nina, I just don't see it. I seriously think Neville and Hannah belong together. Luna would look good with Seamus!" I reply.

"Okay fine, but you have to admit that Ron and Hermione were a match made in heaven!"

"I don't know... I can see Hermione going out with Fred if he lived."

"But he didn't! So she belongs with Ron!"

"Okay Nina, she belongs with Ron!" I say, laughing.

"Oh my gosh, we're such nerds." Nina says.

"I have never been more happy to be one!" I reply.

We were laughing so hard that Fabian came over and put his arms around Nina.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Nothing!" I say while at the same time Nina says "I'm a nerd!" which makes us laugh even harder.

"They were arguing about Harry Potter" Eddie says from behind me.

"Oh," Fabian says, unsurprised. I guess Harry Potter is a common issue with Nina. "You nerd." He says to her. I laugh so hard that I fall off the couch and hit the ground with a thump.

"Ouch!" I say, sitting up and leaning against the couch.

"Are you okay?" Nina asks before we both burst out laughing again.

Once we both calm down, we hear loud boots clonking down the stairs. We all stop talking when someone's voice calls out from the hallway.

"It's 10 o'clock," a deep voice booms. "You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to be able to hear a pin, drop!" he says, followed by the quiet ding of a pin hitting the floor.

"What was that?" I whisper to Nina. She rolled her eyes before speaking.

"That was Victor's lights out speech. He's the master of the house, meaning he's in charge. He always says the exact same thing at the exact same time." she says, standing up. "Come on," she says. "Time for bed."

I follow her up the stairs and into our room. I crawl into bed and shut my eyes.

Moving to England was a good choice. I feel like I really belong here. I share an interest with everybody I've talked to so far! Mara, books. Mick, sports. Fabian, history. Alfie, superstitions. Patricia, music. And Nina and Amber, it's like we were made to be best friends.

I'm just drifting off to sleep when I hear Amber whisper something to Nina.

"Sibuna meeting! Tonight at 12! In the attic!"

Sibuna? What on earth is that? I think before sleep overtakes me.

* * *

**Nina's pov**

I was just finishing writing in my diary about today's events when Amber crept over to my bed.

"Sibuna meeting! Tonight at 12! In the attic!" she whispered before hurrying back to her bed.

A Sibuna meeting? What for? Maybe Amber just wants time to catch up with everybody... Oh well, school doesn't start until Monday (2 days from now), so at least it won't interfere with my sleep.

At midnight I followed Amber up into the attic where Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie were already sitting.

"Okay," Amber says once we sit down. "I have called this meeting because we have some important stuff to discuss."

"Like?" Patricia asks.

"Well... We need to decide what to do with Jerome, Eddie, and Joy. They all know about Sibuna and the mysteries, but should we let them join?" Amber says.

"Amber," Patricia replies. "Do we really need to worry about that? I mean, do we even really need Sibuna now? I mean... The mysteries are over. Is there any point in Sibuna continuing?"

"Of course we need to continue with Sibuna!" Amber replies. "It's totally necessary! I mean... We need it! It's important!"

"Ambs..." Alfie starts. "I think Patricia's right... As long as there's no mystery, we don't really need to be sneaking around at night, losing sleep."

"He's right," I say. "I mean, what's the point? What would we do? Just meet in the attic and play checkers?"

"But but but! We can't just end Sibuna!" Amber cries.

"We aren't ending it Amber. Sibuna still exists." Fabian says.

"How about this," I say to Amber. "If something weird starts happening, if we run into another mystery, we'll call a Sibuna meeting and decide what to do about Jerome, Eddie, and Joy. For now, let's just put Sibuna on hold and try to focus on school for a bit, yeah?"

"Okay..." she says. "I'll miss this though."

"We can still call a meeting every once and a while if you want Amber." Alfie says. "Just not as much as we used to during the mysteries."

"Okay!" she says, perking up. Patricia rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to bed," she says. "See you in the morning." she gets up and leaves.

"We should get back to bed too Amber," I say. "What if Kara wakes up and we aren't there?"

"I guess you're right..." she says, getting up. "Let's go." she turns to Fabian and Alfie and puts her right hand over her eye. "Sibuna."

"Sibuna" we echo.

**3rd person pov**

After Sibuna had been drawn to a close, the five students made their way back to their rooms for a good night sleep. Little did they know that the greatest mystery of all was about to begin...

**Thank you for reading! Please review! ( I do not own HoA)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of The Beloved! It'll all make sense soon, I promise! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own HoA...yet. **

**Chapter 3: **

**Kara's pov **

_"Kara..."_

_"What? What do you want?"_

_"Kara, darling..."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Sweetie, you're home!"_

_"What's happening? Tell me who you are!"_

_This wasn't right. This wasn't home. Whoever this was, whoever was welcoming me, they were wrong._

_"You're home!"_

_"Stop saying that! This isn't home! I don't even know where I am!"_

_"If you don't know where you are, how do you know it's not where you belong?"_

_"Please! Tell me who you are!"_

_"You will discover me, when you discover yourself."_

_"What? What does that mean?"_

_"You're home!"_

_"Why do you keep saying that? Where am I?"_

_"Look around you..."_

_For the first time, I listened to the voice. I looked around and the room came into focus. I was in the Anubis House common room! I was...home._

_"Who are you?" I asked again._

_"One answer at a time sweetheart."_

_"Please tell me. Please tell me who you are." I say._

_A figure appeared a few feet away from me._

_"To find me," it said, it's voice echoing through the empty room. "You must first find yourself."_

_"You said that! I don't understand! I'm right here! I know where I am!"_

_"You must find yourself!" it yelled._

_The figure spread out it's arms and a blinding light flashed through the room._

_"Find yourself. Learn the truth." the voice said before leaving me in darkness._

I woke up with a jolt. Sweat was present on my forehead and I was breathing heavily.

What just happened? The voice! The figure!

I look around to find that I'm in my new room. The one I share with Amber and Nina, although they aren't in here. Probably at their "Sibuna" meeting, whatever that is.

I take a deep breath and cross my legs, placing my head in my hands. It was all just a dream... Just a dream.

If it was just a dream then why do I feel so... Weird? Usually upon waking up from a nightmare you feel relieved, yet I feel... I want to say possessed, but that makes no sense whatsoever. But it's what I feel. It feels like that strange figure is inside of me, controlling my mind! What did she mean, "you'll find me when you find yourself"? I'm usually good at deciphering clues and riddles. It's one of my highly developed skills, but this one I can't seem to crack! Does it mean that she really is inside of me? That this feeling I'm having right now is... Real?

Of course it's not real. I'm being stupid! It was just a dream and the wave of relief hasn't hit yet because I'm still believing it was true. Just breathe, relax! Deep breath in, deep breath out.

Even if it was real... It was probably just some self moral problem, and the spirit thing was my conscience or something.

Suddenly, the door to our room opened making me jump.

"Nina?" I whispered into the darkness. "Amber?"

"Oh, sorry Kara! Did we wake you?" Nina's voice whispered back.

"No, it's okay. I was already awake." I say.

"Why on earth are you awake so late?" I hear Amber ask.

"I could say the same to you." I reply.

"Oh...um...we were..."

"In the attic, I know. It doesn't matter, but if you don't mind I think I'd like to get some sleep now." I say, a bit more rudely than I intended.

"Goodnight Kara," Nina says.

"Goodnight Nina."

* * *

Even though I tried to get some sleep, after the dream, it was impossible. Which is annoying, as I woke up from it at one in the morning. So all in all, a good two hours of sleep last night! At least there was no school today, so I could just lie around all day.

At 6 o'clock, after 5 hours of failed sleep attempts, I decided I may as well get up. I quietly took a fresh set of clothes to the bathroom and had a shower.

As I was washing my hair I heard the same voice from my dream again in my head.

_"To find me you must first find yourself. Look into your heart, who are you?"_

I shake it off, thinking it's just my imagination playing tricks on me, but then I hear it again. This time it's much more harsh.

_"You're nothing but a lie! You've hidden everything from the outside world and you don't even believe it yourself! You aren't what people think they see. You don't even know yourself! I'll say it again, you'll find nothing until you find yourself! Who. Are. You."_

It's too real. The voice is real. It can't be my imagination, it can't be! I can hear it echoing around the bathroom, it's there. Even if I'm the only one who can hear it, I'm not making it up. What is this, what's happening? I've never experienced something so strange! I know who I am! Why is this voice telling me I don't?

I quickly finish getting the soap out of my hair and turn off the water. Pulling the shower curtains aside, I step out of the tub and dry myself off. After pulling on my clothes, I run a brush through my long brown hair. I grab the counter and take a deep breath before proceeding to brush my teeth and apply a layer of mascara.

After I finish in the bathroom, I head downstairs for some breakfast. What I didn't expect to find was someone already there.

I warily walked into the kitchen, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I crept along the wall until the person at the table was visible. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Mick?" I asked. He jumped and turned to look at me, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. "What are you doing up so early?" he swallowed his bite of bacon before answering me.

"I always get up early to go for a morning run. Gotta stay in shape, you know? What about you? What are you doing up at 6:30 on a Sunday morning?" He asks.

"Oh..." I wasn't really prepared to answer his question. "I uh, couldn't sleep..." he nodded and turned back to his food. He finished his last piece of bacon and stood up to put his plate in the sink. "Mick?" I asked. He turned to look at me. "Would you mind if I came running with you? It helps me keep my mind off things..."

He looks taken aback. I guess nobody usually asks to run with him.

"Um... Sure, if you want. But I run for a long time, you may have troubles keeping up." he says.

"I think I can manage," I say, a smile forming on my lips. A challenge? Bring it. Especially when it's something as easy as running! So with that I slip on my running shoes and follow Mick out the front door and into the brittle morning air.

**Nina's pov **

When I wake up, I find that Amber and I are alone in the room. I guess Kara must have woken up and gone downstairs already. I look at the clock. Strange, it's only 8, being that she was awake at one last night, one would think she'd still be asleep. Guess she likes to get up early.

I quietly slid my feet into my slippers before creeping out the door, I didn't want to wake Amber.

When I got downstairs I found that I was still alone. I wonder where on earth Kara could be...

I decided she was probably just out exploring the grounds. I plopped down on the couch and picked up the remote, flicking on the tv. I flipped through the channels until I found an American network. Because it was early, it was airing children's shows, so I curled up with a blanket and watched Scooby Doo.

About 15 minutes into the show, I heard the front door open. I looked up from the television to see Mick and Kara walking in, both panting and wet from the rain.

"Who would of thought that a wimpy little girl would be able to do a 4km run without stopping?" Mick said breathily.

"I told you Mick, I may be many things, but a wimp is not one of them! I have been on the cross country team for the past four years! Don't doubt me!" Kara replied laughing.

"Someone willingly went on a run with you Mick?" I asked.

"I was just as shocked as you are! I didn't even ask!" he replied while Kara laughed again.

"He SO didn't believe me when I told him I was good at running! It was funny to see the look on his face as I ran at the same pace for the whole run!" she said.

"Maybe it's a good thing you're here," I say. "Mick could use some good competition! I think being the most athletic one in the house has really gotten to his head, maybe you can bring him back down to earth!" This makes Kara laugh even harder.

"What are you on about, huh Nina?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing Mick!" I say in a singsong voice before turning back to my cartoon. He grunts and heads back to his room.

"He thinks he's all that," I say, turning to talk to Kara. "But really, he's just- Kara? Are you okay?" I ask.

She's gripping the table, a fresh layer of sweat covering her forehead. She's breathing heavily again, but this time not from exertion.

"Kara... Kara!" I run over to her and shake her shoulder. She's breathing super hard now, and tears are streaming down her face. "Kara, please snap out of it!" I beg, shaking her again.

She whimpers a few times but soon realises where she is. She falls into my arms and digs her head into my shoulder. I swear I heard her say "Help me" before letting go and wiping the sweat off her face.

"Sorry," she says. "I'm... Uh... Just a bit... Tired..." she goes and sits down on the couch, her eyes trained on the television.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seemed... In another world..." I say hesitantly.

"I'm fine." she says shortly. I know there's no sense arguing with her, so I sit down beside her and watch Velma unmask a giant lobster creature. I make a mental note to keep my eye on her though, I have a feeling there's something strange going on...

* * *

After about an hour everybody else starts to slowly file into the common room. Finally, at 11:30, everybody had made their way into the room. Most of us were sitting around the tv chatting about American cartoons compared to British ones, while Trudy was in the kitchen fixing lunch. The only people (aside from Trudy) who weren't part of the conversation were Mara, who was reading a book, Amber who was fixing her makeup, and Kara, who had fallen asleep on the far couch, out of the way of the conversation.

"You guys, honestly. Dora the explorer has to be about ten thousand times better than Thomas the tank engine!" I say.

"Nina, come on! Thomas is classic!" Patricia defended.

"I'd have to say," Eddie says. "Thomas is way better than Dora. But Bob the builder is better than Thomas!"

"Oh, shut up slimeball! What do you know?"

"Obviously more than you, Yacker!"

"Okay, this argument is stupid," Jerome says. "Besides, Art Attack is where it's at."

"I liked Sapphire and Steel..." Fabian blurted out.

"Ew Fabes, that show is for nerdy old people!" Joy stated. "No offence..."

"She's right," Mick states. "That's not even a kids show!"

"Whatever guys," I say. "Say what you will about Dora and Bob the builder, but nothing can beat the backyardigans."

"Okay, I have to admit," Alfie says. "I went on vacation to Florida when I was younger, and I saw that one. It was definitely better than Art Attack and Thomas and friends."

"Ha!" I say, leaning back. I had just won an argument against 8 stubborn British people, I was pretty proud of myself.

"Guys..." Amber says from behind us. "I think you should take a look at this..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okaaaay guys! This chapter is kinda really intense! It's one of my favorites for sure! Please read and review! ENJOY!~ SibunaSweetie **

**Chapter 4: **

**Kara's pov **

_I was in the Anubis house common room again, but once again, I was alone. The room had a kind of strange glow to it, which made me realise that it was probably another dream. Which meant that soon..._

_"Kara, listen to me."_

_"What? Why do you keep talking to me!" I yelled out._

_Everything went silent. All I could hear was my own breathing._

_Suddenly, the room began to change. I wasn't in the common room anymore, I wasn't even in Britain! I was now, somehow, in Egypt._

_Beside me, I saw a temple. It looked similar to a shrine built for the god Ra that I had read about, but it was larger and much more grand. The door opened and at the end of a long hall, lay a single piece of old parchment. I squinted, trying to get a better look, but before I could make it out, the scene changed again and I was back in England. However, this time it looked as though I had traveled back about a hundred years._

_I was in a library filled with artefacts. I noticed a man, probably in his late 20's to early 30's, sitting at a desk examining something. I took a step closer to the desk, but the man didn't notice me._

_I took a few more steps, only to realise that the thing he was looking at was the same parchment that was in the strange temple. I peered over his shoulder in an attempt to get a closer look, but jumped when I heard a voice behind me._

_"Robert? How's it coming? Have you deciphered the writing yet?" a woman, who looked approximately the same age as the man, entered the library._

_"Oh, not yet dear..." he said. "But I'm sure it's something of importance!"_

_"Please, I apologise if this comes out rudely, but why did you risk your life in an attempt to save this piece of parchment? Compared to the cup and the mask, is it really anything of significance?"_

_"I have a feeling this is more than just a piece of parchment, my dear. It holds a secret greater than that of the cup and mask combined!"_

_"Greater than the cup and mask? But Robert, they hold the power of eternal life! What is greater than that? A power that huge... It's impossible!"_

_"Ah, I said its secret was great, not it's power. This parchment is most definitely a papyrus."_

_The woman gasped._

_"A papyrus? Then that means..."_

_"Another mystery I must leave for the future. Go now darling, our daughter will be waking up soon." The man dismissed the woman, who must have been his wife, before looking again at the riddle before him. "Prepare for the worst my child..." he whispered before leaving the library._

_I was back in the common room. Why had the woman been so shocked at the fact that the parchment was a papyrus? And what was the cup and the mask?_

_"Why did you show me that?" I asked, knowing the voice would respond._

_"You needed to see. You need to know."_

_"What do I need to know?"_

_"The papyrus."_

_"What about it?"_

_"The Papyrus of Osiris. You must read it child, you must solve the mystery!"_

_"What mystery? Why ME?"_

_"You will know the answer to that when you find yourself."_

_"Just like I'll find out who YOU are?" I scoff._

_"DO NOT MOCK ME CHILD," the voice boomed. I fell to the floor covering my head. "THIS IS FAR MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR VERY LIFE!" A sudden force appears around my neck, choking me. Tears start to well up in my eyes, and soon the weight is lifted from around me. I cough before sitting up again._

_"How am I supposed to read it if I don't have it?" I ask quietly._

_"Look." the voice commands. I look up and see that the figure has appeared. It has one arm outstretched, pointing towards the fireplace. I stand up and walk in the direction that the figure is pointing._

_When I reach the mantelpiece, it starts glowing a bright red._

_"What the?" I put my hand out and touch it to the large square brick where the light is radiating from. It slides away revealing the papyrus. I reach out to touch it, but before my hand reaches the old parchment, I feel a burning in my back causing me to fall to the ground._

_I turn my head to see the figure floating right behind where I used to be standing, arm outstretched and hand smoking. It cackles before lowering its arm to my place on the floor and burning me again. The last thing I remember before I black out is the excruciating pain from the flames and my bloodcurdling scream._

**Nina's pov **

"Guys..." Amber said from behind us. "I think you should come take a look at this..."

I quickly spun around from my spot on the floor and looked over to where Amber's voice had come from. She was standing over the couch that Kara was sleeping on.

"Oh no," I said, hopping up. Kara's face was scrunched up in pain and she had a look of sheer terror on her sleeping face. "Not again!" I said loudly before running over to help Amber.

Kara was thrashing around on the couch, breathing heavily just as she had been this morning.

"Kara, Kara! It's just a dream, it's not real, just wake up!" I shouted, but another thought filled my head. Was it just a dream? Practically the same thing had happened to her this morning, and she was completely awake. I prayed that she was okay, I know firsthand how horrifying some nightmares can be.

Suddenly, without warning, Kara started screaming. Everybody who wasn't already by her side shot up immediately and ran over.

"Kara! It's okay! Shhh!" I was panicking now, I didn't know what to do. "Tru-Trudy!" I yelled. "TRUDY!"

Trudy came rushing out of the kitchen and over to us. She gasped as she saw Kara thrashing about on the couch screaming frantically.

"Somebody wake her up!" Patricia shouted.

"I can't!" I replied. "I've tried everything!"

"What's all the ruckus?" Victor demanded, storming into the room.

"Victor!" Trudy called, almost relieved. "It's Kara, she won't wake up!" Victor made his way over to the couch, pushing Alfie out of the way as he went.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to pin her arms down in an attempt to stop her flailing. Amber was the one who answered.

"I was about to go join everybody when she started breathing really heavily! She...she started to sweat and whimper... So Nina came over to help, but she started screaming!" Amber explained, tears welling in her eyes.

"And you've tried everything you can think of to wake her up?" he asked.

"Yes..." I replied.

"Then I'm afraid that there's nothing to do but wait for her to awake."

"What?" Mick demands. "We've got to be able to do _SOMETHING_!"

"I'm afraid not Mr. Campbell, and I suggest you watch your tone of voice or you may find yourself doing some extra chores!" he replies before leaving the room.

Just as Victor left, Kara let out the worst scream yet. We all looked at her, extremely worried. Even Jerome looked genuinely concerned for her. She continued screaming, and soon it was too much for Amber to handle. She buried her face in Alfie's shoulder and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kara... Please wake up..." I whispered, allowing a couple tears to fall as well. Fabian knelt down beside me and put an arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me. "Is this what it was like when I was having nightmares and you guys had to watch?" I whispered to him. He shook his head.

"No... I mean, you were bad, but this is much worse... You just mostly whimpered and rolled around. This is extreme..." he says as Kara lets out another loud scream.

"Well, I think you lot can take good care of her for now," Trudy says. "I need to go finish making lunch. I left some meat on the stove, don't want that to burn. " she gets up and goes back into the kitchen.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice that Mara looks extremely uncomfortable. Being that she wasn't part of Sibuna, she doesn't have any experience with stuff like this. Feeling bad for her, I catch Jerome's eye and motion for him to take Mara outside. He nods and quickly stands up.

"Come on Mars," he says, walking up to her and holding out his hand. "Let's go for a walk." she nods and takes his hand. He leads her out of the room and I turn my attention back to Kara. She's starting to mutter something under her breath.

"What's she saying?" I ask. Fabian shushes me and we listen closer.

"I don't... No!... Why? Why me?... Papyrus... Not... Help! Someone help..." she mumbles.

I look at Fabian, alarm clearly showing in my face. He looks back at me, also startled. I'm not 100% sure what a Papyrus is, but I know it has something to do with Egypt. I remember reading something about it while researching for the horn riddle last term.

Mick moved closer to the couch and put his hand near Kara's head. I think they were starting to become really good friends... It shows in Mick's face how worried he is for her.

Suddenly, Kara let out a bloodcurdling scream, causing us all to cover our ears, and jolted awake.

"The fireplace." she said.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"The fireplace!" she yelled. I quickly shared a look with Fabian before hopping up and running to the fireplace on the other side of the room.

"The mantelpiece..." she said quietly before tears started pouring down her face. She sat up and Mick quickly took the seat next to her. He rubbed her back comfortingly as she cried harder than I've ever seen anyone cry in my life.

I turned back to the fireplace and inspected the mantelpiece. I noticed a faint red light and looked down to see my locket glowing.

I quickly looked around. Joy had left at some point during Kara's nightmare, Jerome and Mara had also left, and Mick was too busy comforting Kara too notice anything else.

I lifted my locket and pressed it to the center of the large brick in the middle of the mantelpiece, which was also shining red. It slid away to reveal a tattered old piece of parchment containing ancient drawings and hieroglyphics. This must be the papyrus...

I quickly grabbed it and hid it behind my back as I inched out of the room and towards the stairs.

**Kara's pov **

"I don't know what you were saying about the fireplace, but nothing's there." Fabian says to me. "I think you just imagined whatever it is."

I know that it's there. I know that I am not making this up! Sure, my mind is capable of thinking up some pretty bad dreams, but nothing like this. The papyrus is behind the large square brick in the middle of the mantelpiece, and I'll get it out. But for now, there's no sense arguing with Fabian.

I have to find out who that voice belongs to, and to do that I need to do what it tells me. What scares me the most is that though I have no idea who they are, they know everything about me. More than I do!

All this thinking about it makes me cry even harder.

"M-Mick..." I manage to choke out.

"I'm right here Kara." he says. Without thinking, I fling myself into his arms and cry into his shoulder. He's a little taken aback at first, but soon he wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight. "You're safe now, everything's going to be alright."

If only what he was saying were true. The voice's words still echo through my head.

_"This is more important than your very life..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, this is a rather short chapter, but it does give you a bit of insight about what the title means! PLease R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA **

**Chapter 5: **

**Nina's pov **

Lunch was a little bit awkward today... Everybody was still in shock over what happened to Kara. She sat between Mick and Amber, never looking up from her plate. I could tell she was pretty embarrassed, and I totally get it! I mean, who wouldn't be?

Nobody really had anything to talk about, so we all sat in silence, the only noise being the pitter patter of the rain against the windows.

When I had come down from putting the papyrus in my box of things from Sarah, I came to see how Kara was doing. It took almost a whole hour to calm her down. But after she had stopped crying and was breathing at a normal pace again, Trudy called us for lunch.

Now here we are, with an awkward silence looming over our heads. Nobody wanted to talk about it in worry that it might set Kara off again, and nobody could think of anything else to say.

Finally, I got sick of sitting there and decided I'd go upstairs and read through some books to find out more information about the papyrus.

I stood up and grabbed my plate. All eyes were on me as I put my dish in the sink and left the room.

I sat down on my bed and grabbed one of the books I had been studying last year from under my bed. I had just flipped to the index when I heard the door open.

"Nina," Kara's voice flooded the room.

"Yeah?" I asked, quickly turning to a random page in the hopes that it would look as though I was reading for entertainment purposes.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

She asked, shutting the door behind her.

"For sure! You can tell me anything, you know!"

"Thanks," she says. She comes and sits down on my bed next to me. "This is going to sound really weird and you're probably going to think I'm insane..."

"Trust me, I've been through some weird situations and learned some really strange things. I doubt anything you say will be crazier!" I say. She takes a deep breath.

"Nina... There's something about this house... It isn't..." she hesitates to find a word. "Normal. It's almost as though it's... Magical, somehow.. Have you noticed?" she asks.

Well then... What am I supposed to say to that? Yeah, you're totally right the house contains many mysteries and it talks to me too!

"Um... I don't really know what you're talking about... Maybe its just a little different compared to where you came from, and it comes across as mystical?" I offer.

"Maybe..." she says with a sigh. I know she's disappointed with my answer. And she should be! She knows something's up with the house, she led us to a new mystery! But for her safety, we can't include her in Sibuna.

"Sorry for wasting your time..." she says.

"It's okay! And if it makes you feel better, for my first few weeks I thought the house was magical too." she gives me a half smile and leaves the room.

I flip back to the index and see if I can find... P, p, p... Papyrus! There it is! Page 59.

I flipped to page 59 and started reading. I gasped.

**Patricia's pov**

We were still sitting at the dining room table when Nina popped her head in the door. She looked around quickly, as if to make sure that somebody wasn't there.

She looked up and caught my eye. She put her hand over her right eye and mouthed "my room, tell everybody, now!" I groaned and looked around also. Mick and Kara were talking on the couch, Jerome and Mara had disappeared, Joy was talking to Fabian, and Amber was going on about some stupid girly stuff to Alfie across the table.

"Amber!" I hissed. She looked at me confused. I put my right hand over my right eye and pointed upstairs with my left hand. She let out a squeal and immediately dragged Alfie out of the room.

I walked over to where Joy and Fabian were sitting.

"Heeey guys!" I said, trying not to sound suspicious. They both looked up at me with questioning glances. "I kinda need to borrow Fabian for a little bit!" I said as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him away from Joy.

"Hey, hey! Patricia!" he said as I dragged him into the hallway. "What do you want?"

"Sibuna meeting, Nina's room, right now." I said, dragging him to the stairs.

"Okay okay! You can let go of me now!"

I released his shirt and he stumbled back a bit before regaining himself and following me up the stairs. We entered Nina's room where her, Amber, and Alfie were already gathered.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked. "I thought Sibuna was disbanded until we came across another mystery!" Nina gave me a shy look. "Oh no. Another mystery?"

"I think..." she said. She pulled out a large book and placed it in front of her. Fabian and I sat down on the floor with everybody else. "Okay, well... Kara's dream earlier... It was important." she said. I exchanged a glance with Amber. Watching her this morning was terrifying, and now Nina's going to tell us that it has to do with another mystery? Great.

"Well, when she was mumbling, one word really caught my attention. That word was 'papyrus'. Remember when she woke up and started talking about the fireplace? How there was something in the mantelpiece?"

"Yeah... That was weird. I seriously think she lost it." I said.

"Well... Think again." she said as she pulled a tattered old piece of parchment from her special box.

"What on earth is that!" I demanded.

"This," she says. "Is a papyrus that was hidden behind a brick in the mantelpiece." Amber gasped.

"No way!" she said.

"So what exactly is a papyrus?" Alfie asked. Nina grabbed the book in front of her and started reading.

"A papyrus, plural term papyri, is an old Egyptian writing written on paper made from a papyrus plant. It was used in ancient Egypt to record teachings, folk tales, and prophecies about the Gods. Some, such as one found more recently, provide riddles leading to the discovery of ancient tombs or secrets."

"So... This papyrus isn't just an Egyptian folk tale or teaching is it?" Fabian asks.

"I don't think so, but it's hard to tell. It was written over 10,000 years ago in ancient Egypt! It's all written in hieroglyphics..." she replies.

"Can I see it?" he asks. She nods and passes him the old piece of paper.

Fabian examines it closely. He gently unfolds it to reveal another, newer parchment.

"Look!" he says, taking the more modern paper out. "It's a riddle..."

"Ugh!" I exclaim. "I was really looking forward to NOT almost dying this year!"

"Sorry Patricia," Nina says to me before turning to Fabian. "Read it."

"To unlock the secrets of the house's father, you must seek the help of the cousin's daughter. Find the beloved and things shall end well, try on your own and perish in hell. Signed, R. FS"

"What?" Amber asks.

"I... I don't know..." he says.

"Well, let's think for a minute." Nina says. "Let's stick with the stuff we do know! So, signed R. FS! That's got to be Robert Frobisher Smythe!"

"Okay..." I say. "So Sarah's dad found the papyrus and added the note in... But what does he mean by "you must seek the help of the cousin's daughter"?"

"Well... A cousin's daughter is like... Your child's second cousin... So does he mean Sarah's second cousin?" Nina asks.

"Maybe..." Fabian replies. "It could also be a metaphor of some sort." I snort.

"The cousin's daughter? What kind of metaphor is that?"

"Well... Think about it. The first line is talking about "The house's father". I'm sure it's talking about Anubis house, but it's an inanimate object! It doesn't have a father, so that must be some sort of metaphor, why can't the second line be one also?"

"He's got a point," Alfie says. "When has Robert ever been direct in his riddles?"

"There's a first for everything." I snap.

"What's there a first for?" Kara says as she walks into the room.

**A/N; Ba ba ba baaaa... :) **

**Anyways, I really liked this chapter as well! About the papyrus and stuff, it's all valid information! I am the biggest Egypt nerd you will ever meet! I was also pretty proud of my riddle there... that took some thinking! To those of you who have written a mystery before, it's some tough shiz! You have to think about all the different ways the characters could decipher it, while keeping in mind what it actually means! And it can't be strait forward and easy either! So I genuinely hope you enjoyed the chapter I put so much effort into. Next chapter should be up tomorrow! R&R! ~Sweetiexox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This is chapter 6 of The Beloved! Big thank you to the reviewer that told me I accidentally posted chapter 2 again! It's all fixed now! **

**To Avalongirl55: Thanks so much! And I'm not 100% sure yet, but even if I was, you'd just have to wait and see ;P**

**Chapter 6: **

**Nina's pov **

"What's there a first for?" Kara asks, walking into the room.

"A first for, um... Patricia wearing pink!" I say as I hurriedly hide my book behind my back and Fabian sits on the papyrus and riddle.

"What?" Patricia says. I give her a "go with it!" look. "Oh, I mean, yeah... I was thinking of changing around my wardrobe a bit, you know?"

"Um... Okay then..." she says. "But why are you all in here?" I had absolutely no idea what to say. Luckily, Amber seemed to know what to do.

"Patricia's been having relationship issues with Eddie so she came to us four! We're like, the relationship gurus as our romances are turning out so well!" she says. Kara nodded, seeming to believe it.

"Oh, well, sorry for interrupting. I'll just be going then..." she said, slipping back out the door.

"Jeez!" Patricia shouted. "She's going to think I have some major issues now! Am I the best person to make excuses about?"

"Actually, you are." Amber stated.

"Well, gee thanks. Glad I'm such an important contribution to the group." she mumbled.

**Kara's pov **

Okay... Something's totally up with everybody, and I'm sure it's not Patricia's relationship problems.

I walked down the stairs and into the common room where the only "normal" people were. I went and sat down next to Mick who was tossing a soccer ball up and catching it.

"Are Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and Patricia always super weird and secretive?" I ask.

"Yup, and don't ask me why because I have no idea. I think Eddie and Joy know something about it though, but not enough because they aren't really included in their sneaking around and stuff."

"Ah..."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I just walked in on them reading a super old book, and when I asked what's up, they said Patricia was planning on turning her wardrobe pink." Mick erupted in laughter.

"Patricia? In pink?" he laughed.

"And you asked why I thought they were up to something!" I said, starting to laugh as well.

"What's so funny?" Eddie asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Well," I say. "According to Nina and Amber, you and Patricia have been having relationship problems and she's going to start wearing pink instead of black." Mick guffaws as Eddie's expression changes to one of confused horror.

"I wouldn't believe them though," Mick says. "I think those were just excuses. They've started with their sneaking around again."

Eddie walked out the door mumbling something about how "our relationship was going great..." which made Mick and I laugh even harder. Mick was laughing so hard that he dropped the ball he was playing with and it landed on my head.

"Ow!" I said as the ball hit my face.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Mick said before laughing some more. I grabbed the ball from the couch (where it had fallen after hitting me), and stood up.

"Are you good?" I ask.

"At football? Definitely." he says.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to prove it." I say. He looks confused.

"Come on! Play a game with me, yeah?" his face lights up at the challenge and he stands.

"Bring it." he says. I laugh and he follows me outside.

**Nina's pov **

"Ugh! This doesn't make any sense!" Patricia says.

"Guys, maybe we should ask Kara..." Alfie says.

"NO!" Amber and I say.

"Why not? There are two very good reasons as to why we should. One, she probably knows a lot more about Egypt than any of us, and two, she's the one who told us where to find the papyrus. Maybe she knows something about it!" he defends.

"But Alfie," I say. "We can't put her in any more danger... Remember what the riddle said? Try on your own and perish in hell? If we screw this up, we could put Kara's life at risk as well."

"I guess you're right..." he says.

"Okay, well... We definitely need to do some research. We need to find out who or what this cousin's daughter is, as well as what "the beloved" is." Fabian says.

"Maybe the beloved is another name for the chosen one?" Amber offers.

"Hey! Yeah, maybe! Good thinking Amber!" I say.

"If that's the case, we've already got that part covered." Fabian says as he weasels his hand into mine. I smile at him.

"But that leads us back to the cousin's daughter and the house's father... What could that mean?" Patricia says.

"Maybe..." I say. "The Frobisher Smythes built this house didn't they? Maybe the "father of the house" is the man that built it? Robert Frobisher Smythe?" I suggest.

"Nina, that's brilliant!" Fabian exclaims. "If she's right, it means we get to learn something about him! He's always been a huge mystery and maybe knowing this "secret" will help us out with any mystery the papyrus is providing!" I smile, quite proud that I had just impressed my nerdy know it all boyfriend with my clue deciphering.

"But one small problem..." Patricia says.

"What's that?" Fabian asks.

"If we're right about the clue, if it's talking about Robert and the chosen one, how is that going to lead us to anything about the papyrus? It's basically just saying that there's another mystery but we need Nina's help to solve it." she points out.

"Well..." I say. "I guess that means we'll have to translate the papyrus."

Amber groans.

"Can we ask Kara NOW?" Alfie asks. "If she's such an expert she should know how to read hieroglyphics!"

"Alfie, I told you. We aren't bringing Kara into this!" I say.

"Whhyy?" he whines. "Practically everybody in the house knows about these mysteries aside from her, Mara, and Mick! We may as well tell her!"

"NO ALFIE." I almost yell. "Being the chosen one and going through all of this, it's changed me. I'm so much faster to judge now and I don't like that! When Kara came, in my mind I accused her of being as evil as Rufus! RUFUS! That's terrible! I don't want to drag her in to this if we can avoid it."

"Fine." he says.

"Why are you so set on getting Kara involved anyway, hmm Alfie?" Amber questions, obviously getting a bit jealous.

"I honestly just think she could help! Imagine how much easier finding the mask last year would have been if we had someone like her helping us out! I promise that's all it is Amber!" he defends.

"Awe! Okay beau!" she says. I can't help but laugh. Everyone looks at me.

"Sorry! I can't help it! Anyway, we should probably get downstairs before people start asking questions. Besides, I think Patricia's going to have to talk to Eddie."

"What? Why!" she demands.

"Because Kara probably asked him about your "relationship problems" after she left!"

"Oh crud. You guys suck, you know that right?" she says as she stands up. "Guess I'd better go talk to him..."

"Good luck!" Amber sings.

If looks could kill, Patricia would have just murdered Amber.

* * *

After hiding the papyrus back inside my box of things from Sarah, we all head downstairs and into the common room. Mara was reading another book while Joy was on her laptop. Eddie was in the kitchen spraying whipped cream into his mouth.

"Disgusting..." Patricia muttered.

"Yet you love him!" Amber squeaks.

"Yeah... Call me crazy." At that point, Eddie had noticed us and came running over.

"Hey Yacker! I mean, Patricia, I mean... Um yeah.. Anyways so Kara was saying something about how you went to talk to Amber because you thought our relationship was having problems or something? And I don't really understand... If you thought we were having problems why didn't you talk to me? I thought that things have been going great but-" he was cut off by Patricia stepping forward and kissing him.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "But why-"

"There's no problems with our relationship. You're doing a wonderful job at being a great boyfriend. Princess pink over here just decided that was the best excuse for all five of us being in her and Nina's room." she explained.

"Ooooh!" he said. "Sibuna?" he asked in a whisper. Patricia nodded. He seemed to understand because he made his way back into the kitchen to continue with his whipped cream eating.

We all continued farther into the room and went to sit down. I sat down on the couch with Fabian next to me while Amber and Alfie plopped down on the love seat. I was just about to ask Fabian if he would be willing to do some translating of the papyrus, when we were interrupted by laughter coming from the doorway.

"Are you sure your shin's okay? I really didn't mean to kick the ball that hard!" Kara said between giggles.

"I didn't know it was POSSIBLE for someone to kick that hard!" Mick replied.

"Sorry!" she said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Do you two always have to be laughing?" Patricia snapped. "Your happiness is driving me insane!"

Mick and Kara both stopped laughing. Then, as if on cue, they looked at each other and spontaneously burst out again.

"So-Sorry Pa-Patricia!" Mick wheezed.

"My god..." she sighed.

"So what have you guys been up to?" I ask.

"Who knew this kid was so good at football!" Mick exclaimed. "I was all for kicking her arse and she comes out and wounds my leg by kicking so hard! She's awesome!" I laughed as I noticed Kara's cheeks tinge pink.

"Don't call me a kid!" she yelled, smacking his shoulder. "You're only a couple months older than I am! It's not a big difference!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever kiddo!" he replied.

"Miiiick!" Mick chuckled at Kara's annoyance.

Suddenly, a huge bang rang out through the house.

"What the hell?" Patricia yelled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Where did that come from!" Joy squeaked.

"Holy crap that scared me..." Kara muttered.

"Wait..." Mara said, looking around. "Where's Jerome?"

"Um..."

"Oh no! What if he's hurt!" she squeaked. "Where is he? Oh my goodness! Jerome! JEROME!" she called running out of the common room. We all followed her out into the hallway. She ran over to Jerome and Alfie's door and started pounding on it.

"Jerome!" she called. "Jerome, are you in there? Is everything all right?"

"Um... Yes?" he said. "You may not want to come in here though..." Mara let out a sigh of relief.

"Why?" she asked. "What was that noise?"

"Oh, nothing Mara dear!" he said.

"Jerome!" she sighed opening the door. "HOLY CRAP WHAT DID YOU DO?"

We all jumped at Mara's outburst then ran to the door to get a better look.

The walls were covered in what looked like burnt rubber and Jerome's whole face was covered in black char. There was a burn mark on his desk with more of the burnt substance.

"I... Um... I wanted to know if marshmallows were explosive... I read that they were, but I didn't see how it could be true..."

"JEROME!" Mara shrieked. "Are you stupid? You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"Mars, I'm fine... Really." he assured her. She walked up to him, carefully avoiding the scorched marshmallows on the floor.

"But. You. Could. Have. Not. Been." she said, punching his chest with each word.

"Mara... You're making it sound like I went vampire hunting or something! All I did was cause a teeny tiny explosion! I'm fine, okay?"

"Fine." she huffed.

"I'm sorry I scared you." he said. I saw Patricia roll her eyes and leave. I could tell she detected a mushy moment coming on. I figured she was probably right, so I slipped down the hall and into the common room.

* * *

It was now five to ten. I decided to head upstairs before Victor's 10 o'clock speech. I was sitting on my bed, alone in my room when I heard it.

_"You can't do it alone chosen one." _

I looked up in astonishment. I hadn't heard that voice for over a year!

"Sarah?" I asked into the silence.

_"You need to seek the help of the beloved! You cannot go at this alone!" _

Well, there goes Amber's theory of the beloved being another term for chosen one.

"Sarah, who is it? What's the beloved?"

_"Help her on her quest to find herself! Find her before its too late!" Sarah spoke urgently before her voice disappeared. _

Nothing could ever be easy could it?

**okay, so I'll admit, Jerome's mishap was just a filler because I had no idea what to put :P Kinda had a case of writer's block today :3 So anyway, yeah... I hate to do this, but 3 reviews for the next chapter? Please! I maaaay crack and post anyway, but please give me 3 reviews! (And again, No. they cannot all be from you Krystal.) Also thanks to everyone who has checked out and reviewed my other 2 stories! and to those who havent. you should. Bye! and have a good night! ~Sweetieboo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

**Kara's pov**

I walked up the stairs to my room after Victor announced the time and did the whole pin dropping gig. I was about to open the door when I heard voices coming from inside.

"I'm telling you Amber! It was her, it was Sarah!" A voice that sounded like Nina's said. Who's Sarah?

"Well, okay.. That can be either good, or bad. Good in the sense that we have her help, bad in the case that we were wrong about the beloved..." Amber replied. Wow, I have never heard Amber sound so smart.

"Well, I think the beloved and the cousin's daughter is the same thing slash person because Sarah said that the beloved was a she." Nina stated. This conversation was just weird... I don't understand anything they're saying.

I opened the door and walked in as though I hadn't heard anything.

"Hey guys," I said. "Sup?" I walked over to my bed and plopped down.

"Not much," Nina said. "How about you? Anything on your mind?"

"Nothing." I hesitated for a moment... That wasn't entirely true... I decided I could tell Nina. She wouldn't think I was a freak. "Well, actually... I'm kind of scared to go to sleep. I... I don't want the nightmares to come back." I said.

Nina looked at me sympathetically. The nightmares were horrid for me, but Mick said they weren't a ball for anyone else either. He said I was flailing around on the couch screaming at the top of my lungs and nobody could wake me. I shuddered. Seeing that would probably spook me right out.

"It's okay Kara," she said. "I know how you feel. I had some pretty bad nightmares my first year and I didn't want to sleep either. But we have school tomorrow, so you really should try."

"Yeah, I guess..." I said.

"Well, goodnight!" Amber said from her part of the room. "I don't know about you but I sure need my beauty sleep!" and with that she flipped off the light and rolled over. I stifled a laugh, Amber was just too funny.

"Night," I said, and with a deep breath I rolled over and fell into a, luckily, dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning super eager. Guess I couldn't wait to start at school! Nerd.

Anyway, I quickly hopped out of bed and pulled out my brand new, never been worn, super awesome, totally sophisticated uniform from the wardrobe! So I was excited about wearing a uniform, big whoop! We didn't get that in Philadelphia, and I think it's cool.

After I had changed into my uniform, I went back into my closet to find a pair of shoes. Shoes were pretty much the only things that weren't part of the uniform so I had to find a way to show my style through them.

You know what? Screw it. I'm wearing my favourite sneakers, and I don't care if they are skater shoes! They are comfy and I love them.

I made my way down to the dining room for breakfast.

"Lookin' like a Brit!" Eddie said as I walked in. "It suits you, nerd!"

"Except for those _ATROCIOUS_ shoes! Kara, there is no way I'm letting you leave this house without some proper footwear." Amber said.

"Amber..." I whined. "What's wrong with my shoes?"

"They SO don't look good with a skirt!" she said getting up. "Come on, no breakfast for you until your feet look as beautiful as your face!" she grabbed my wrist and dragged me back upstairs. I guess my makeup is to Amber's standards if she thinks my face is prettier than my shoes. Then again, my shoes are pretty ratty, so it's not much of a compliment.

"You should wear these!" Amber said, pulling a pair of 4 inch pumps from my wardrobe.

"No way Amber! I didn't even know I had those!"

"Fine... These?" she said, pulling out the shoes she liked on my first day.

"I don't think so... I think I'll just wear my black flats." I said, grabbing the desired shoes. She sighed.

"Alright, I guess it's better than those awful trainers!"

"Shut up Amber! I love those shoes!" I defend. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm quite hungry!"

I stomped downstairs and into the kitchen taking my usual spot next to Mick.

"If my shoes had feelings they probably would have just committed suicide." I said. Everybody laughed.

"Amber can be quite the critic," Patricia said. "Believe me, I know." I looked at Patricia's fish net stockings and biker boots, imagining all the possible things Amber could have said about them. Personally, I like Patricia's look. It's exactly the kind of thing I'd wear if my parents weren't so stuck up about clothes... Plus I have an older sister who's like a meaner version of Amber, so she'd probably nag me about it all the time..

Yes, it's great having a sister who critiques all your clothes (which were mostly hand-me-downs) yet I couldn't afford to buy new ones. I've never even really had my own style... I've always just worn my two older sister's clothes or something I found on the sale rack.

Okay, clearance rack.

"Come on," Mick said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "We should get going. Don't want to be late on your first day of school!" he added with a wink.

"I guess you're right..." I sighed, looking longingly at the 3 breakfast sausages still on my plate.

"Come ON!" Mick said, following my gaze. I rolled my eyes and picked up my sausages off the plate, shoving them in my mouth. I gave him a look as if to say "happy?" and then headed out the door, a chorus of laughter ringing out behind me. I smiled to myself as Mick caught up to me and casually slung his arm over my shoulders.

"You never cease to amaze me kid." he says. I swallow my sausage before replying.

"Would you PLEASE quit calling me kid! So I'm a bit younger than you, I skipped a grade okay? I am 16, not 6!"

"Nerd." he replied, shrugging. I cringed, he noticed. "Sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine."

"Are you sure? Because I really didn't mean it. If it bugs you, I won't say-"

"Mick." I interrupted. "It's FINE."

"Okay..." he said as he removed his arm from around me. I sighed.

"Sorry... Touchy subject." I apologized. He looked at me as if to say "go on", I hesitated. "I... I've always been teased..." I admitted. "Smart people called me stupid, so did some of my teachers. Kids who didn't know me but instantly hated me called me a nerd. I... You, Amber, and Nina are the only friends I've ever had..." I admit. I've never told anyone this, but for whatever reason, it all comes so easy with Mick. I can be myself, and I can talk about my past. He accepts it.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I won't call you a nerd again."

"Thanks" I say, flashing him a small smile.

"No problem," he says, returning it.

As we walked up to the school I let out a small gasp. It was so big and old looking! So cool... Mick chuckled at my expression and then led me to our first class (as I certainly had no idea where I was going).

Our first class was history. We walked into the classroom where there was a young man writing something on the board. He turned around and smiled.

"Mara's spirits must have rubbed off on you Campbell, never once have you been first to class." he said. Mick shrugged.

"I didn't want my friend here to be late." he replied, pointing to me. "It's her first day, plus she can get a little sidetracked sometimes. I wanted to allow room for her distractions" he winked as I blushed.

"I do not get distracted..." I defended. Lie.

"Well, I don't believe we've met," the man said, holding out his hand. "My name is Jason Winkler; I'll be your history and drama teacher for the year." I shook it and gave him a small smile.

"My name's Kara." I said.

"Well Kara, I hope you enjoy my classes." he said.

"I'm sure I will!" I assured him. Mick rolled his eyes.

"Trying to stick true to my promise.." he said in a singsong voice before turning and plopping down at a table near the front of the room. I laughed at the confused expression on Mr. Winkler's face.

"This morning he promised to stop calling me a nerd," I explained. "History is my favorite subject, and I have quite the passion for leading about other cultures."

"Well then," he said, all confusion gone. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time in my class." I nodded before sitting down next to Mick. I leaned back in my chair as all the other students started to file in.

**Nina's pov **

Fabian and I were walking to school, hands intertwined and swinging between us.

"Happy to be back in Harry Potter land?" Fabian asked as I laughed.

"Very. I'm so glad I came here, I absolutely love it! I'd hate to imagine my life if I never met you guys! Imagine how normal things would be!" I replied. Fabian laughed as well.

"Ah, but things wouldn't be as fun! What's life without a little excitement? And I don't know about you but evil spirits and missing students are extremely exciting!" he said.

"Haha, too true!" I said, winking.

We walked into the school and turned down the main hallway towards the history classroom. When we walked in, I saw Kara and Mick conversing happily at a table. Fabian and I took the table behind them.

"Good morning class!" Jason said once everybody was seated. "Glad to see you all again! Now, I guess we'll start with roll call..." He pulled a folder off his desk and opened it to the first page. "Shannon Auberly?" he asked, followed by a "here" from a girl in the back. "Rachel Auno?"

"Here"

"Anthony Bou?"

"Here"

"Tracy Bullia?"

"Present!"

After Jason had called a few more names, he reached the near end of the list.

"Fabian Rutter?" He called and Fabian raised his hand. The next name almost knocked me out of my seat.

"Kara Smythe?" he called.

"Here" Kara replied. I looked at Fabian who was looking at me.

"Do you think it's just a coincidence?" I whispered.

"Probably... It's not even the whole name." he replied. I nodded, but then something hit me.

"Fabian..." I said, frozen in fear from what I just realized.

"Nina? What is it?" he asked concern clear in his voice.

"Frobisher-Smythe is a combination of two last names. Robert's mother's name was Frobisher and she married a Smythe. But she kept her last name and her son inherited it as well." I paused looking up at him.

"So...?" he said, trying to see where I was going.

"What if Robert had an uncle. His last name would just be Smythe, and if he had a child. The child would be Robert's cousin, and then.."

"The cousin's daughter!" Fabian exclaimed. "Could it be Kara?"

"She did locate the papyrus..." I said.

"But... What... Could? I don't even know what to say right now." he replied. "Should we talk to her?" I thought for a moment.

"No. How about we keep an eye on her, and if she shows any sign of... I don't know... Being related to Robert, we'll ask her." I say.

"How would she show signs of being related to Robert?" he questioned.

"I'll try and get her to talk about her dreams. Maybe there's something in there? Also, all her books on Egypt are super old, like, published decades ago. I'll ask her where she got them, see what she says." I explain.

"Got it." he says before turning to pay attention to the lesson. Oh boy, this was going to be interesting...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: **_

**A/N: HELLO MOST WONDERFUL READERS! I must apologize about not updating in so long! I finished this chapter about like, uh... 3 weeks ago? But I forgot about it! And I remembered it when I was camping with no computer! But then our internet was down :P I know, excuses, excuses, boo hoo waa waa. But here it is! It's nice and long because I wasn't even paying attention to how much I was writing, it was more " Just keep writing, just keep writing, just keep writing, writing, writing! (OMG FINDING NEMO REFERENCE!) Anyways, just so any of you who are waiting for my sequel to my story "Speak Now", it is on the way! I have started writing it and shall try to put the first chapter up tomorrow! I will also try to update "Remember Me?"! Okay? Okay! ENJOY MY CHILDREN! ~Sweetie3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HoA or Harry Potter! **

**Kara's pov **

"Now, can anybody tell me the relationship between Anubis and Horus?" Mr. Winkler asked the class. My hand shot straight into the air. "Ah, Kara!"

"They're half brothers," I say. "They both share the father Osiris. Horus' mother is Isis. Anubis' mother was said to be in love with Osiris but knew he was faithful to his wife. One legend says that she got him drunk and then seduced him, resulting in the birth of Anubis. Another legend claims that she disguised herself as Isis, in an attempt to seduce Osiris without him knowing her identity." I said.

"10 points to Gryffindor Hermione..." Eddie said from beside our table. The class laughed as I blushed.

"Yes, very funny Edison, that's correct Kara." Mr. Winkler said. I felt pretty proud of myself! Here I was in a fancy boarding school in England and I already knew the answers to all the questions.

I turned to stick my tongue out at Eddie and noticed Fabian and Nina looking at me. They looked almost concerned.

"What?" I whispered to Nina.

"Nothing!" she said quickly, pretending to write something down in her notebook. Why is everybody so damn mysterious? I looked at Mick with a questioning look. He just shrugged.

"I don't know anything more than you do." he said.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by like crazy! Before I knew it, I was in the last class of the day–drama, which meant I had Mr Winkler again.

I entered the theatre and went to sit down next to Amber on the couch.

"Hey." I said, putting my bag down next to me.

"Hey Kara!" she replied enthusiastically. "Omg, I had no idea you were super smart! This morning in history I was like "wow, she really knows her stuff"! I think you're gonna do awesome in history because Egypt is like, all we ever talk about. Mind you, it's mine, Nina's, and Fabian's best subject as well... Probably because of the cup and WHOOPS!" she said. What? She makes absolutely no sense. I just sat there looking at her with a confused look on my face.

"Um..." she said. "We... Uh... Well... Last year we kinda... Um..."

"Goof afternoon class!" she was interrupted by Mr. Winkler, starting the class. She let out a sigh of relief as he continued. "Today, we're going to do something fun. In fact, we'll be doing this for the next couple weeks as a new unit." he said.

"Well, what are we doing?" Mara asked eagerly.

"Musical Theatre!" he replied. There were mixed emotions within the room. Patricia, Jerome, Mick, and Eddie groaned, disappointment clearly showing on their faces, whereas Fabian, Nina, Joy, and Alfie looked excited, and Amber was hopping up and down squealing. Mara, like me, wore a small smile, hiding her true feelings on the unit. Truth is, I was super excited! I love musical theatre! Singing and acting are two of my favorite hobbies!

"So here's what's going to happen today," Mr Winkler continued. "Today, we're going to focus on the spontaneous side of musical theatre. Improvisation isn't often used in musical theatre but, like any kind of theatre, it is sometimes necessary. So, for today's lesson, each one of you is going to go up on stage and improvise a song." he said. Everybody's face fell and Amber stopped jumping.

"You mean we have to sing? In front of the class?" Nina asked.

"Yup!" he replied. "Who's first?" I looked around the room and saw that nobody wanted to do the exercise, much less go first. Jason rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. I'll pick." he said. Everyone's faces reflected the same concern of "I hope he doesn't pick me". "Patricia, up you go." he said. Patricia groaned and stomped up onto the stage.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Just burst out into song Trixie!" Jerome yelled, stifling a laugh.

"Oh, shut up Slimeball!" she retorted. "Um... Okay... Let's see..." she thought for a second before starting to sing.

"When you're put on the spot, got people staring at you.

Their looks expectant, so what do you do?

You sing about whatever the hell you see. Because this class ain't as fun as you thought it would be.

You've been forced up onto a stage in front of all of your friends, how wonderful is that? The fun never ends!" she sang. She was rewarded with a large round of applause and a chorus of laughter.

"Very good Patricia," Winkler said. "Who's next?"

"Oh! Me me me!" Amber squealed. She ran up on the stage and opened her mouth before bursting into song. She sang about her perfect hair, amazing wardrobe, and dazzling personality.

Everyone applauded and laughed as she finished her song about how great she was.

Soon, everyone had gone except me. Even Mara had built up the courage to go fifth.

"Okay Kara, you're up." Mr. Winkler said. I went up on stage and was really tempted to sing one of the songs I had already written, but figured that went against the purpose of the assignment.

"Um..." I said, my face turning red. "What am I supposed to sing about?" I asked.

"Anything you like." Mr. Winkler replied.

"Okay..." I thought for a minute before I started to sing.

"Always different, never belonged. Never perfect, always was wrong." I took a breath before continuing.

"Out of place, never felt right. Hoping one day, that things just might...

Take a turn for the better, things would be good. That I'd be treated the way that I should. Nobody would say evil cruel things; I'd fly away with a new set of wings.

That people would change the way that they talked, just hoping one day I wouldn't be mocked.

For being different, misunderstood. When things would be the way that they should." I sang.

I received the loudest applause out of anyone, as well as some catcalls.

"It wasn't that good..." I said as I hopped off the stage. "I can't sing very well and the song kinda sucked..."

"Are you kidding?" Nina asked. "That was awesome!"

"Give me your autograph now, before you become famous!" Amber exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna be famous, Amber." I sighed.

"Yes you are, and I'm going to be the first person ever to have your autograph!" she replied.

"Ambeeer..." I whined, dragging out the e.

"No buts!" she snapped.

"Okay!" I said quickly before slipping back into my seat.

"Alright, well, you all did very good on today's exercise. Now, I'm going to assign a project. What's going to happen is that everybody is going to be arranged into one of three groups. Each group is going to put together a song based skit. When you perform it in class, you must have a plot with the song sang sometime during the piece." Mr. Winkler said just before the final bell rang.

**(A/N: Sorry for that part, I know it really sucks, but I really wanted to show that she has musical talent.)**

We all filed out of the classroom. I started down the hall behind Mick when someone grabbed my shoulder from behind.

"What the- oh, hi Nina!"

"Hey, sorry if I scared you!" she said.

"Ah, it's okay, I get scared easily." I replied. "What's up?"

"I was wondering, all the books you have on Egypt, where did you get them?" she asked. Well that was an odd question...

"I'm not sure... I've always had them. My mom told me that they belonged to my uncle's grandfather or something..." I told her, and it's true. I've always had my books, it was almost as though my family wanted me to be interested in Egyptology...

"Oh..." Nina said. She looked disappointed. Instinct told me to apologize, but logic told me that would be stupid as I didn't do anything, so I just awkwardly stood there for a bit.

"Why?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, just curious! Thank you!" she said before running off to Fabian. She whispered something in his ear and they both looked at me. It made me feel really uncomfortable. I know Nina and Fabian are super nice, but it just feels like they're saying mean things about me... Probably because people used to always do that.

"Hey!" Mick said, appearing beside me.

"Hey..." I replied halfheartedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked before following my gaze. He also noticed Fabian and Nina talking and continuously throwing me glances. I sighed.

"They're talking about me..."

"I can see that... I wonder why? You didn't slip cabbage in Nina's shoes did you?" he asked, and I just had to laugh.

"Why on earth would I put cabbage in somebody's shoes?" I questioned.

"It was just a question." he replied, smiling.

"Mick, I swear, you are one of the strangest people I've ever met. Which is saying something, as I come from the state that invented deep fried food!"

"What does deep fried food have to do with anything?" he asked.

"If you walked into my house and I was dunking a pig in oil, would you not think I was insane?" I offered. He thought about that for a minute..

"Ah," he said. "But I already knew you were insane."

"Mick!" I exclaimed, slapping his arm. He just laughed.

We continued arguing about how weird we were until we reached the house.

"I'm not weird, I'm gifted." I said before opening the door and rushing inside.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're just weird." he countered.

"Gifted!" I said, slipping off my jacket and heading down the hallway.

"Weird!"

"Gifted!" I said again as we walked into the common room. When we entered, I saw Nina and Fabian whispering with Amber, Alfie, and Patricia. They all looked up at me and stopped talking immediately. Rumors now, was it? I should have known this kind of thing would happen, it always does! Why should this time be any different?

I turned on my heel and stomped out of the room. I had to fight back tears on my way up the stairs, but I let them fall when I got to my room. I sat on the bed and started to think (and anyone who knows me knows that this is very bad). Why did I think being in a different country would change things? I was still the odd, geeky, ugly, untalented, stupid loser that I was back in America. But why did it bug me so much more this time? Probably because this time, the whispers came from my so called "friends."

**Fabian's pov **

"Fabian!" Nina called, running up behind me.

"What's up?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"I just asked Kara where she got her books." she said.

"And?"

"She said that she's had them for as long as she can remember, but that her mom said they were from her uncle's grandfather or something, but she wasn't entirely sure." I thought for a moment. So if she had them all her life, and she wasn't sure exactly where they came from, they could have been hand-me-downs from Robert Frobisher-Smythe.

I turned to glance at Kara and saw that she was watching us, a hurt expression on her face.

"She thinks we're talking about her in a mean way.." I say to Nina.

"Really?" she asks, turning her head. "Well crap. What are we supposed to say? Yeah, we're talking about you, but don't worry we're only whispering about the possibility that you could be linked to an ancient mystery that could put your life in danger? That'd go over real well..." she said.

"Well, let's just hope that she trusts our kindness," I say. "Because I still don't think we should tell her about the mystery. We still aren't 100% sure that it's her we need. Her last name and the books COULD just be a coincidence." I say.

"Okay," she says. "But I still think we should tell the others and see what they think."

"Fair enough."

We keep walking until we reach the house. Once inside, we found all the other Sibunas as well as Eddie in the common room. We figured there was no point in kicking Eddie out being that he already knew about Sibuna but just didn't necessarily care.

"Guys," Nina said. Everyone looked up at her from their spot on the floor. They were playing some hand game of Ambers (except for Eddie who was just watching). "We think we've figured out the part about the cousin's daughter." Everybody's eyes widened with excitement, except for Eddie who just walked away. Nina and I sat down before explaining.

"We think it's Kara." she said. This was met with gasps, "no"s, and "what?"s. Nina waited for everyone to calm down before explaining everything she told me earlier, from the last name thing right down to the books.

"But," I said when she was finished. "We don't think we should tell her yet, in case it IS just a coincidence." everybody nodded except for Alfie.

"I don't know guys," he said. "I still think we should tell her, and now we have even more reason to! The riddle even said, we need her help to continue. Maybe she knows something?"

"That is, if it IS her!" Patricia said. Just then, I noticed Kara and Mick walking in the room. Alfie was starting to say something but quickly stopped when he spotted Kara. Unfortunately, she had heard our voices before she came in, so she knew we were talking. Then our abrupt stop when we saw her gave her all the reason to believe we were talking about her. Her face turned an angry shade of red before she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. I let out an agrovated sigh before Mick started yelling at us.

"You guys and your stupid secrets!" he shouted. "Can't you see that you're upsetting her? You're the first real friends she's had and you keep talking about her behind her back! Knock it off before you really hurt her!" he finished, dashing out of the room behind Kara.

"Tell her." Amber said, breaking the silence that had formed after Mick's speech.

"Should we?" Nina asked.

"She thinks we're talking badly about her, it's only fair we tell her the truth." Patricia said. "Even if she isn't the cousin's daughter, it would be better if she knew. Besides, Alfie's right, her knowledge of Egypt could help us out."

"Maybe we should tell Mick too..." Amber said.

"I don't know Amber," I replied. "I still don't think we should tell either of them." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm telling her right now, and you aren't stopping me," she said. "Kara is now one of my BAFs, and I don't want her to think I hate her. She IS the cousin's daughter because there is never any coincidences in this house!" She quickly left before anyone could stop her.

"Guess the cats out of the bag," Nina sighed. "Come on, let's go help her." We all got up and followed Amber upstairs to her room. She knocked before letting herself in, the rest of us following. Kara was sitting on her bed with her face buried in Mick's shoulder, it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Heeeey BAF!" Amber said, stretching out the e. Kara didn't look up and Mick just glared at her. "We have something we kinda have to tell you!" Mick's face softened and he nudged Kara, whispering something in her ear. She nodded and Mick stood up and left the room.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"We were only talking about you because we were debating whether or not to tell you about this" I said.

"Thing is," Amber started. "This house is a _wee _bit special!"

"Remember when you told me that you thought there was something weird about this house?" Nina asked and Kara nodded. "Well, you were right. It holds loads of secrets and ancient mysteries." she looked at us like we were crazy. Nina sighed and sat down next to her, pulling out her locket.

"The eye of Horus?" Kara asked. My eyes widened in shock. How did she possibly know what it was?

"Y-yes..." Nina stuttered. "H-How did you know?"

"It is the symbol of protection and sacrifice. Legend states that when Horus was fighting Seth for the throne after Osiris' death, Seth gouged his eye out. Horus offered it to his dead father in an attempt to revive him. It brought him back as a god, who watched over Horus as he ruled Egypt." she stated.

"Okay, even we didn't know that," Amber said. "Told you telling her was a good idea."

Nina went on to explain the events of the past two years as Kara listened intently.

"Senkhara?" she interrupted as soon as Nina mentioned her. "As in the forgotten ruler? The murderer of King Tut? You met her?"

"We did more than meet her..." Patricia murmured. Kara looked at her, shock and fear in her expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"She made Patricia mute, Amber old, Alfie into a baby, and me forget everything. She also branded us all with the mark of Anubis and said she would kill us all if we didn't find the mask." I explained.

"Oh my god..." she said. "I can see why you tried not to tell anyone! How did you get rid of her?"

"When we found the mask, Rufus put it on but it plunged him and Senkhara into hell."

"Sounds... Eventful, but why are you still keeping secrets? Aren't the mysteries over?" she asked.

"Actually... A new one is just getting started..." Amber said as Nina went and grabbed her box of things from Sarah.

"You may recognise this," Nina said, pulling out the papyrus. Kara screamed and jumped up from the bed, scurrying across the room as if to get as far from it as possible.

"The papyrus!" she squeaked. Nina nodded.

"And this came with it" she said, pulling out the riddle. Kara came closer and Nina offered it to her.

"To unlock the secrets of the house's father, you must seek the help of the cousin's daughter. Find the beloved and things shall end well, try on your own and perish in hell?" she asked.

"We think that the house's father is Robert Frobisher-Smythe because-" I started, but I was interrupted by Kara.

"You're wrong," she said.

"Excuse me?" Patricia asked.

"You're wrong," she repeated. "The house's father isn't the man who built it. It's talking about the Egyptian gods. This is Anubis house, it's talking about Anubis's father Osiris." she said. We all looked at her absolutely dumbfounded. "It makes more sense! You found the riddle connected to the Papyrus of Osiris, it only makes sense that that's who it's talking about."

"Who said the papyrus had anything to do with Osiris?" Patricia asked.

"The same person that told me where it was." she said before turning back to the clue. Patricia gave us a "what the hell?" look before Kara spoke again. "Who's the cousin's daughter?" she asked.

"Um... We aren't entirely sure..." Nina said.

"I thought we decided it was hmmph! Hmmph hmm!" Amber said as Patricia put her hand over her mouth. Luckily Kara didn't notice because she was too busy examining the clue.

"The first part was the only part that made sense..." she murmured. "The beloved? Could that be...? Maybe..."

"Hey!" Alfie said. Kara's head popped up. "Maybe you should try looking at the papyrus! How good are you with hieroglyphics?"

"Not a master, but I know the basics." she replied picking up the ancient paper. "See this squiggly line? That means name. So it has someone's name written on it... This here is the symbol for Ra or the sun. In this case it's the syllable. So it's somebody's name that ends in Ra." she explains. She flips it to the other side. "This is the symbol for the god Osiris... And over here is Isis. Between them is the symbol for power and beside that, life." she looked it over a bit more before continuing. There's a lot on here, but it's pretty simple. Give me some time and I can probably translate most of it."

"Sounds great!" Nina says. "But maybe for now we should just go downstairs." Everybody nodded in reply so we all filed out of the room. Just as I got into the hallway, I felt Nina grab my arm and pull me back inside.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked really worried.

"I think Amber's right." she said. "This can't be a coincidence. In the papyrus, somebody's name that ends in Ra? It's her Fabian, there's no denying it." I took a deep breath.

"Then I guess we'll just have to protect her." I said.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter hopefully up before Friday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Hey guys! So it's been what, a month? Tee-hee sorryyyy! I was on vacation and I was not feeling like writing and all in all I'm lazy! But here is chapter 9! I'm just about finished chapter 10, it'll be up tomorrow! Right now I'm at the library! WHO LIKES POKEMON!? I do. Aaaaanyyyyyway, my friend is sitting beside me criticising everything I say, so I shall cut it short :)...ish. For those of you who followed my other story "Speak Now", the first chapter to the sequel will be up tomorrow! Love you all to bits! PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME SOOO HAPPY! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA or it's characters, only my most wonderful OC! **

**Chapter 9; **

**Kara's pov **

I went down to the common room and plopped down on the couch. Soon everyone else had filed in as well. Nina and Fabian were the last to come in and once they did, Amber stood up.

"Okay, I declare a girl's night sleepover in mine, Nina, and Kara's room tonight!" she said. What? I wonder where this came from. Five minutes ago we were talking about an old Egyptian mystery, now Amber's declaring a sleepover? What?!

"Cool, I'm in." Jerome said, earning a smack from Mara.

"Girls ONLY," Amber clarified.

"Sexist!" Jerome shouted. I rolled my eyes, as did Mara.

"Oh grow up Jerome," Mara said. "You know it's not being sexist!"

"No, no," Amber said after thinking for a few moments. "He's right! The guys should come too!"

"But Amber," I said. "It's Monday. We have school tomorrow! We'll be dead tired."

"Eh, we never get much sleep around here, what's one sleepover?" she replied. I was a bit confused but I figured there was no arguing with her. Especially since she was hosting it in OUR room.

"Okay, but if the guys are coming, everybody has to be responsible!" Mara said. Jerome put an arm around her and whispered something in her ear, causing her face to turn tomato red. It sounded like he said "hypocrite". Everybody gave them a confused look, so I'm assuming I'm the only one who heard it. I laughed and everybody turned to me with their confusion.

"Guess I'm the only one who heard that," I said before turning to Amber. "So what's the plan?" I asked. Her confusion changed to happiness as she began.

"It'll start at 10:30, so everybody will have to quietly sneak into our room after lights out! Bring your sleeping bags and pillows, I'll handle the snacks and activities!" she said, holding back a squeal.

"Are you sure?" Mara asked hesitantly. "I don't want to get in trouble..." Mara obviously wasn't aware of Sibuna and their sneaking around all the time.

"Come on Mars!" Alfie exclaimed. "It'll be fun!"

"Oh, alright," she said. "But I really don't want to be scrubbing the floors with a toothbrush during my study time."

"That's the spirit!" Jerome said, pulling her into a hug. I smiled. Coming here was really the right decision! Sure, I'm constantly visited by a creepy spirit and I now have to help solve an old Egyptian mystery, but aside from that everything is great! I've got friends, the school is spectacular, and maybe the mystery is a little bit awesome.

* * *

It was 10:15 and Nina and I were sitting on my bed watching Amber rush around to get everything ready.

"You know, you could help!" she shouted from under her bed. Why she was under there, I had no clue.

"Nah, we're good," I said.

"You're doing great!" Nina assured her. She just groaned and came out from under the bed. She was holding a bag of potato chips.

"Whoa! How long have those been under there?!" I exclaimed.

"About 6 months! But don't worry, they're completely sealed! No stale chips for this party!" she replied. 6 months? Ew. She continued rushing around until there was a quiet knock on the door. She scurried over to the door and opened it, revealing Jerome and Alfie.

"Hey Beau!" Amber exclaimed, pulling Alfie into the room and into a tight hug. Jerome awkwardly sidled into the room, trying his best to avoid the happy couple.

"Hey Ambs," Alfie replied, kissing the top of Amber's head. She hugged him impossibly tighter as Patricia, Mara and Joy appeared at the door.

"Ew, save it for somewhere else!" Patricia said with a disgusted look on her face. I couldn't help but laugh, she's such a hypocrite! If I had to count how many times I've seen her and Eddie kissing!

Patricia and the rest of the girls filed in just as Eddie, Fabian, and Mick came through the door. How are this many people going to fit? I thought to myself. My thoughts were interrupted by Amber letting out a small squeal.

"Okay, so I've got our night all planned out! Now everybody get in a circle, we're gonna start off with a game of truth or dare!" she squawked. Nina groaned and everyone else rolled their eyes.

"What's wrong with truth or dare?" I whispered to Nina. She turned to me before explaining.

"Well, last time we played, Amber dared me to kiss Fabian and Jerome to kiss Mara. It was long before either of us were dating. Let's just say that Amber takes this game very seriously and sometimes, playing with her can be a little scary." She said.

"Oh..." I replied just as Amber grabbed two bags of chips and sat down at the head of the circle.

"Okay! I'll start!" she squealed. "Patricia! Truth or dare?" Patricia looked quite unhappy at being picked but answered with a challenging look.

"Dare." Amber's face spread out in to a devious smile. As much as Patricia tried to hide it, you could see that beneath the surface, she was terrified. Amber hopped up and ran to her wardrobe, pulling out a short hot pink dress with frills at the top.

"I dare you to wear this until school tomorrow!" she said handing a shocked Patricia the dress.

"No! I take it back! I pick truth!" she exclaimed.

"Nice try Trixie but you know the rules!" Jerome said in a singsong voice. Patricia groaned and grabbed the dress before going into the bathroom to change.

When she came out everybody burst out laughing. The dress was super tight and really bright. It was a tube top that came down mid-thigh. Patricia looked as though she was about to rip Amber's head off for making her wear something so atrocious.

"Awwe! You look so pretty Patricia!" Amber squealed.

"Yeah, it's a great look on you Yacker! It really goes with those green streaks in your hair!" Eddie said clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Shut up! All of you!" She yelled before stomping back to her spot. "Anyway, it's my turn," she scanned the circle for her victim. A grin spread across her face as she called on Eddie. "Truth or dare, slimeball?" He looked absolutely torn between decisions. He knew that no matter what he chose, Patricia would do something to embarrass him.

"Come on Eddie, time is ticking!" I said.

"Erm... Um... Uh... Er..." he stuttered. "Um, truth?" he asked with a slight squeak. Patricia's face broke into a sly grin.

"Name the three sappiest things you've ever thought about me." she said crossing her arms. Eddie's cheeks turned bright pink as a chorus of "oooh"s echoed through the room.

"Um... Well..." he started before murmuring something unintelligible.

"What was that Eddie? I didn't quite hear you." I said, putting my hand to my ear.

"I said," he started with a determined look. "You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen, I live for the way you joke with me, it makes me feel like I've found my missing half, and I love you!" His look of determination faded and he looked down, embarrassed. The room was silent and everybody was looking from Patricia to Eddie. He started to rub his neck awkwardly.

"Um..." he started, but was cut off by Patricia launching herself at him, crushing her lips to his. A chorus of "awww" was heard from Joy, Mara, Amber, Nina and I. After what felt like forever, Patricia buried her face in his shirt before muttering;

"I love you too doofus".

"Okay, that is literally the cutest thing I've ever seen." I stated.

"You see how this game just brings people together?" Amber sang, receiving glares from Jerome and Nina. Patricia blushed and went back to her spot in the circle, tugging at the bottom of her pink dress.

"Okay, so, my turn! Mara!" Eddie called.

* * *

The game continued for a while before anyone called my name. Finally, from behind the goth makeup Jerome dared her to apply, Joy called upon me.

"Kara, truth or dare?" she asked. Normally I would have picked dare, but these guys are hardcore.

"Truth!" I said. Joy thought for a minute before asking me a question that for anyone else would have been simple and un-embarrassing.

"Describe your first kiss. The whole 5 W's! Who, where, when, why and how!" my face turned pink as I replied.

"There's nothing to describe..." I said.

"Come on, you have to come through with it Kara!" Alfie said.

"But..." I started before being interrupted by Amber.

"It's an easy truth, just answer it!" she cried.

"There's nothing to describe because it never happened!" I said, burying my face in my hands. I expected laughter and teasing. I mean, here I was, a year away from graduating and I've never kissed anyone.

"Awe! You poor soul!" Amber said. I looked up at her with a confused glance.

"Nobody? You haven't kissed ANYONE?" Jerome asked. I shook my head.

"Seriously?" Patricia asked. "Even these nerds have!" she said signaling to Fabian and Mara. I laughed at the expressions on their faces.

"Serious."

"Oh," Joy said. "Then let me change the question. Who out of the people in this room would you kiss if given the option?"

"Dude! I can't answer that! Practically everyone is in a relationship! I'd get slapped!" I exclaimed. Nina burst out laughing and fell over. When she was done, she sat up and whispered in my ear.

"No worries. The one you want doesn't have a girlfriend to slap you." I blushed.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked aloud.

"What?" Amber asked. "Nina knows?!" she said, appalled that I would tell Nina and not her.

"Let's just say I'm a good guesser." Nina said with a wink.

"Well, who is it?" Joy asked me. I looked at Nina who gave me a reassuring nod.

"Let's just say, I wouldn't get slapped..." I replied.

"Wait what? I don't ge- oooooh!" Amber said. "AWWWEE!" I blushed and looked at my feet. I peered up from under my hair and saw Mick with a shocked smile on his face getting a slap on the back from Alfie.

"Anyway..." I said, but everyone was still too busy talking about my answer ("Good going man!" Alfie exclaimed. "Have to admit meathead, got yourself a good one." Jerome said. "Omg, they could be Kack? No no no.. Mara? Pfft, obviously not! And it can't be Mickara because that's been used before... Maybe Karick? Yeah... Maybe..." Amber was saying.)

"ANYWAY!" I yelled. Everybody turned to me and I lowered my voice. "Fabian, truth or dare?"


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): Hello again! As promised, here is chapter 10! Please R&R! And ENJOY OF COURSE **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA or "Grown Ups" **

**Chapter 10: **

**Amber's pov **

We continued playing my super spectacularific game of truth or dare long into the night. But eventually, all the good dares were gone and our brains were too tired to think of anymore truth questions, _sooo_ I thought up this cool game!

"Hey guys! I have an idea!" I exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at me from their spots on the floor. "Okay, it's called the name game! Not those stupid ones that make you remember the other people's name, but one based on their meanings!"

"No offence Amber, but that sounds really stupid." Patricia said. My mouth fell open and I glared at her.

"Yeah Amber, that really doesn't sound too interesting." Fabian said. I crossed my arms and jutted out my bottom lip in a pout.

"Oh come on guys! It doesn't sound that bad!" Kara said. "I'll play with you Amber!"

"Yay!" I screamed. "Thank you thank you thank _yooou_! Okay, you first. You need to tell me the meaning of your name and I put it into a sentence describing you!"

"Okay..." she said. "But my name has three different meanings from three different cultures."

"Just list them all! That would be extra challenging!" I said with excitement.

"Alright," she said with a smile. "Let's see... In Irish it means a friend, In Cornish it means love, and in Italian it means the beloved one." My eyes widened and I quickly exchanged a look with Nina. She looked horrified, as did Fabian and Patricia.

"Um... Well... Kara is a great friend and we all love her... And she is the-" I was going to say she's the beloved one but Nina made a slashing motion across her throat, which I'm assuming means don't tell. "And she is one of the most beloved people in our lives?" I squeaked.

"Haha, you make me sound like such a great person!" She said with a laugh.

"Well, you _are_!" I stated.

"I'm not so sure about that..." she said.

"You know, you guys are right, let's play something else." I said. Kara shrugged and the room was filled with an awkward silence until Nina hopped up.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever!" she said with excitement.

"Never have I what?" Mick asked. All of us looked confused except for Eddie and Kara who were nodding enthusiastically.

"Oh my God, can we please?!" Kara begged.

"How do you play?" Mara asked.

"Oh, it's simple," Nina started. "What you do is... Well, actually... I only know the strip version and drinking game... Uh... Anyone else?" she asked blushing. Kara laughed but finished for her.

"You can play either with your fingers or a deck of cards. What happens is the person who starts says 'Never have I ever' and then says something they've never done. Then, all the people who have done it either, depending on the way you're playing, put one finger down or throw a card into the centre of the circle." she explained.

"Sounds fun! I have a deck of cards over here somewhere..." I said as I started shuffling through my things.

**Mick's pov **

"Found it!" Amber called from under a pile of, for lack of a better word, shit. She rushed over and sat down, dealing the cards almost immediately.

"I have to say, this game sounds a _LOT_ more interesting than Amber's stupid name game." Joy said. I laughed as Amber stuck her tongue out at her.

"So who's starting?" Alfie asked.

"I will!" Nina called. "Never have I ever... Um... Been to Jamaica." All of us put a card down except for Jerome, Kara, Joy and Eddie.

"Seriously? Daddy and I have been there like eight times!" Amber said.

"We aren't all stinking rich Ambs." I said. Everyone turned to look at me. "What? I never said _I_ wasn't rich. And technically I'm not, my dad is." I defended.

"Yeah, okay Mick." Mara said. "Your turn Fabian!"

"Um... Never have I ever failed a class." he said. Me, Alfie, Amber, Eddie, and to all of our surprises, Kara put a card down.

"You failed a class?" Amber asked astonished. "But you're like soooo smart!"

"You really are! I've never been able to have such a great conversation with anyone about Science or literature!" Mara stated. Kara looked down and blushed.

"I've failed loads of classes," she said. "I failed Math and Science in year 6, Math in year 5, practically everything in year 3, and I barely passed Science in year 7." The room was silent before finally Patricia spoke.

"Well, teachers must be brutal in America!" everyone laughed.

"Anyway, it's Joy's turn." Kara said, desperate to get off the topic of her failure.

"Never have I ever slept with somebody." she said simply.

"Wait," Kara said. "Slept with or had sex?"

"Um... Sex I guess," Joy replied. Kara breathed a sigh of relief as Jerome, Mara, Eddie and Patricia put cards down.

"Mara?!" Joy asked, completely bewildered.

"Shut up..." she mumbled.

"Haha okay, your turn then," Joy replied.

"Never have I ever done drugs," she said. Jerome and Kara put cards in.

"Well, you really are a bad girl, aren't you?" Eddie said to Kara.

"It was a phase okay!" she shouted.

"How old were you?" I asked.

"15..."

"That was last year!" I said, astonished.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" she snapped.

"Okay, I get it. Touchy subject"

The game continued well past midnight, and soon it was my turn for the third time.

"Ugh! You guys took all the good ones! I can't think of any!" I sighed. Kara had gotten us with her not kissing anyone, Alfie had completely failed when he said he was never abducted by aliens, we learned that Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, and I have all gone weeks without showering. "Um... Never have I ever... Been visited by a ghost?" I saw half of the people in the room exchange glances before Nina nodded. Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie and Patricia all put down a card, and after a deep breath, so did Kara. "Wow," I laughed. "You guys have some pretty wild imaginations!" Alfie and Patricia laughed slightly, Fabian was rapidly nodding, and Nina was watching Kara who looked completely shaken.

"Okaaaaay," Amber said. "It's getting late. How about we watch a movie?" Kara immediately perked up.

"Can I choose?!" she asked.

"Sure! I've got Harry Potter, and Monte Carlo, and I have-" Amber started.

"That's okay Amber, I have one that I think you'll all like." she said, cutting Amber off and running over to her bookshelf. She grabbed a movie and showed it to us.

"Awww Yeah!" Eddie called, giving her a high five.

"Grown Ups?" Fabian asked.

"It's only the best movie of all time!" Eddie responded as Kara put it into the DVD player.

"I must have seen it like 20 times, that's how good it is." she said.

"I think I've heard of it," Nina said. "My friends were talking about it over the summer. Something about... Getting chocolate wasted?" she asked, obviously confused. We all gave her confused looks while Eddie and Kara laughed.

"You'll see!" Kara said. She pressed play and soon we were all laughing along at the ridiculousness of the adults in the movie.

"Omg!" Amber squealed as the gorgeous teenage girl in the movie was referred to as Amber. "It's a name for beautiful people!" she said, flipping her hair. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the movie, laughing as another funny part came.

Kara was sitting in between Nina and I, and when no one was looking, I inconspicuously shifted closer to her. By the time the sappy parts came along, we were practically squashed up against each other. I know she noticed, but she didn't do anything to stop me, so I just continued moving closer to her until it wasn't possible anymore. Soon enough the end credits were rolling up the screen and all the Anubis house residents were stifling yawns.

"Okay guys, time for bed," Nina said, hopping into her bed. "Goodnight!" she pulled up the covers and rolled over, forgetting us completely. Amber rolled her eyes but then helped us arrange our sleeping bags. She put Fabian's sleeping bag by Nina's bed, Alfie's by her's, and mine by Kara's. She put Joy in the centre of the room, with Patricia beside her. Eddie was next to Patricia and was against the wall. Jerome and Mara were crammed in the corner but from the looks of it, they didn't mind.

Soon everybody was comfortable and Nina's alarm clock was set. Ugh, getting up at 7 after going to bed at 2:30 is gonna be awful. I zipped up my sleeping bag and folded my pillow so my head would be higher up. As I lay there staring at the roof, I started thinking to myself.

For the two days I was here before Kara came, I was still pretty upset about Mara dating Jerome. I flinched every time someone referred to them as a couple, but once I became good friends with Kara, it stopped bugging me. What does that mean? Do I like her? Well, obviously I like her, she's practically perfect! Long brown hair, eyes as blue as the sea, the most unflawed nose covered in freckles. Dude, I sound like a love struck puppy. I think that means I like her. Why else would I have been trying to get close to her during the movie? And the fact that she was letting me... And that she'd kiss me over any other Anubis guy. Maybe I'm letting it go to my head, but then again maybe not. But I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

I yawned and rolled over, closing my eyes and forgetting all about what I was thinking.

Where am I?_ I wondered. I looked around and saw that I was in the common room, but no one else was there. _

_"Hello?" I called. No answer. I wasn't really sure what was going on, but something was telling me that I should go look at the fireplace. Could this have anything to do with Kara's nightmare the other day? She did say something about the fireplace. I went over and saw that the big brick in the centre of the mantelpiece was glowing. Well that's odd... _

_Suddenly, the scene changed and I wasn't in the common room anymore. I was in Kara, Nina, and Amber's room. They were on the floor along with Alfie, Patricia, and Fabian. Kara looked as though she was crying. Wasn't this earlier today? Right after I had left to let everyone explain to Kara? What the heck is going on? _

_I looked back to the scene before me and saw Nina pull out a tattered old piece of parchment. Kara screamed and ran across the room in what looked like an attempt to get as far from the paper as possible. _

_"The papyrus?" she said. A papyrus? What's that? Isn't that some sort of duck billed otter? Oh wait, that's a platypus... _

_What's going on? Is this what Nina and the others are always sneaking off for? Reading really old pieces of paper that have weird squiggles and shapes on them? Once again, the scene changes and I'm watching a younger looking Nina and Fabian sneak up to the attic. I watch as Nina presses that strange locket of hers to the wall and a passage opens. Um... What? This is weird. _

_The scene changes once again and now I'm watching Patricia being shoved into a warehouse by a scary guy wearing all black. She looks younger and is wearing less makeup than she does now. What's going on? Am I seeing glimpses of the past? I'm really confused. The trees around me dissolve and I'm now in what I'm guessing is the cellar. I see Nina and Fabian inserting numbers into a code slot about a bookshelf. As they step away, the shelf moves aside to reveal a secret study covered in cobwebs and dust. They pull out some amulets before moving a book on another bookshelf and stepping into a long tunnel. I follow them and see that the tunnel leads to a large chasm with no way across. _

_The scene changes one final time and I am back in the common room. What just happened? All those things I saw, have they all happened? _

_"Confused?" A voice asks me. I whip around to see a floating figure. Assuming the voice belongs to it, I respond. _

_"Yes. All those things I saw... Are they-" _

_"Real?" it finished. "Yes. Your friends have been on quite the adventures." I stared at it astonished. There's no way all that could have happened! Who would have kidnapped Patricia? And since when are there secret passages and tunnels in the house?! I shook my head. _

_"No. There's no way! I've lived in this house for 5 years and I'm 100% sure that there are no tunnels, or secret passage ways, or creepy papyri, or scary dudes dressed in black kidnapping my friends." I shouted. The figure laughed and began advancing towards me. By instinct, I started backing up. _

_"How wrong you are boy!" it spat. By this time it was very close to me, hovering 3 feet in the air, towering above me. "Your friends are in deeper than you can even imagine and soon, soon you will be too!" it started cackling as it rose an arm. It opened it's hand and a burning sensation rippled through me. The fire licking every inch of my body, engulfing me in excruciating pain. I collapsed and hit my head. As I blacked out, all I was left with was the questions that had arisen in my head accompanied by the blistering heat of the figure's wrath. _

_**Hope you enjoyed! I figured you were right my most wonderful reviewer who's name I have forgotten and I'm too lazy to look it up, it's time Mick got in some trouble tooo! I feel bad for saying this, but I'd like 3 reviews before I put up the next chapter... Please? I take constructive criticism and down right hate! But I'd prefer to not have any of the latter :3 Y'all know how much reviews mean to an author! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Love ya lots! ~SweetieBellxox**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): Here you go guys! Chapter 11! WARNING: SOME LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Random fact: I live for all things Disney! As you will see in this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA, Shinedown, Taylor Swift, One Direction, or DISNEY! **

**Chapter 11:**

**Mick's pov **

I woke with a start. I took a deep breath and looked around, making sure that creepy figure was nowhere in sight. I let out a sigh of relief as I realised that I was still in Nina, Amber and Kara's room. I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was five in the morning. I groaned silently and rolled over. I didn't want to go back to sleep, how could I? That dream spooked me right out! Everything about it was so accurate... From the detail of the rooms to the clothes everyone was wearing and the way their hair looked! The one scene, with Kara and the papyrus thing, I had left about 3 minutes before that happened, and I remember exactly what Kara was wearing. That dream was dead accurate, which leaves me wondering, was it just a dream? Maybe... Or maybe that ghost spirit floaty figure thing was telling the truth and my housemates have been involved in some crazy mysteries. That burning sure felt real enough...

Oh, knock it off Campbell. You're being ridiculous! There's no such thing as ghosts and you know it. It was just a dream from lack of sleep and too much junk food!

Although... I still can't shake the feeling that something weird is happening, and whether I like it or not, I am now part of it.

**Kara's pov **

I woke up to the sound of Nina's alarm. God it's annoying... It sounds like a dying duck trying to laugh. I rolled over and looked down, seeing Mick with his face buried in his pillow.

"Hmmph hm hmmmph!" he shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Turn it off!" He said, bringing his face out of the pillow. I laughed as Nina hit the off button on that wretched piece of machinery.

"Ugh, why did we let Amber talk us into this? I'm dead tired." Patricia whined from across the room. The blonde was quick to defend herself.

"Hey! You didn't _HAVE_ to come!"

"What was I supposed to do?! Sit around all by myself while everyone else is up here having the time of their lives?!"

"Ugh... Shut _uuuup _Yacker!" Eddie groaned. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said as she stood up. "I'm going to change out of this disgusting thing!" she signaled to the dress that she was still wearing due to Amber's dare. I guess the Anubis house residents aren't so sweet in the morning. Even Mara looked like she could rip someone's head off. I giggled as everybody filed out of the room like a herd of parading zombies. I yawned and got out bed, stretching my arms as I did so. I was suddenly very grateful that Amber had hosted her party in our room, being that that way I could sleep in my own bed rather than in a sleeping bag on the floor. I probably slept better than most of us, especially since I didn't have any nightmares last night, which was nice.

I wandered over to my wardrobe and opened it up, pulling out my uniform. I decided that today I would be a little different and wear dark red tights under my skirt with a pair of 3 inch black heels. I walked over to the mirror and examined my reflection.

"Rebellious yet responsible." I stated to myself. I started to do a 360 degree turn, but I stopped when I spotted someone in the doorway. "Jerome! Hey! What are you doing here?!" I asked catching my breath from the scare he gave me. He quirked an eyebrow at me and his eyes moved to my red tights. "I'm trying something new, okay?" I defended, crossing my arms. "What do you want?" I asked again.

"I actually came in looking for Nina" he said. I tilted my head and gave him a confused look. He chuckled and put his hand over his right eye. "Sibuna stuff." he stated.

"Ooooh..." I breathed. "Wait, you're not part of Sibuna!" I accused. He just shrugged.

"Eh, it's on and off. Sometimes I am, sometimes I'm not. I choose not to involve myself with it too much. But I really do need to talk to Nina about something."

"What is it?" I asked. His face dropped from playful to serious.

"It's um... It's nothing, no big deal. But anyway, you should go grab some breakfast before meathead eats it all." He says, slipping out of the room. I roll my eyes.

"Thanks." I mutter, following him out.

Breakfast was nothing exciting except for Amber's comments on my clothes (Omg! You look so good! And proper footwear this time!). And the walk to school was probably no more interesting than breakfast. I walked with Mick across the grounds on our five minute walk to the main building. We filed into the history room where we listened to Mr. Winkler ramble on about the legend of Cleopatra's tomb. Normally I would have been intensely fascinated, but being that I already knew all there is to know about it, and also due to the fact that I was pretty tired from last night, I mostly just leaned on Mick's shoulder and stared at the clock for the whole period. I did the same in my chemistry class with Mr. Sweet, my literature class with Miss Valentine, and Math with a substitute teacher whose name I didn't care to remember. Unfortunately we had to do a cross country run in gym. Normally I'd be all for it, but as the day dragged on I just got more and more tired which made running sound very unappealing! Finally, it was drama, the last class of the day (praise the lord)! We were working on our skits that Jason had assigned yesterday. I was in a group with Mick, Amber, Alfie, Mara, Joy, and Fabian. Right now, we were all deciding which song to base our skit on.

"Can we do "What Makes you Beautiful" by One Direction?! I LOOOOVE them!" Amber squealed.

"No!" we all shouted in unison except for Joy who was nodding enthusiastically.

"How about "Second Chance" by Shinedown?" Fabian asked.

"Oh my god, I love that song!" I squealed, sounding a lot like Amber.

"Never heard of it." Joy said.

"Yeah, maybe we should do one that we all know?" Alfie suggested.

"Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift? It's my favourite song." I said. Joy and Amber agreed whereas the boys shook their heads.

"There's no way I'm singing Taylor Swift!" Mick stated. I laughed and punched him in the arm. He clutched it and faked being hurt. I just slapped him in the back of the head. "God you're abusive." He said, dropping his act. I just smiled and turned back to the matter at hand.

"Mick's got a point," Fabian said. "Maybe we should pick a song that has male and female roles." My face lit up as I got an idea. I literally started jumping up and down waving my hand in the air.

"Um... Yes Kara?" Mick asked.

"CAN WE DO A DISNEY SONG!?"

"Yesyesyesyesyes!" Amber squealed.

"I guess we can do that..." Mick said. Fabian nodded and Alfie gave a goofy grin which showed he was enthused.

"Which one?" Joy asked.

"I won't say I'm in love!" Amber squealed.

"It has to have guy parts!" Mick said.

"We aren't going to find a song with a penis." Joy muttered. Alfie gave her a horrified look and I just about doubled over laughing.

"Not what I meant!" Mick shouted. I tried to speak, but couldn't through all my laughter. Finally, I composed myself enough to give a suggestion.

"I like all the songs from The Little Mermaid and Tangled, wanna do one of them?"

"I want to do a song from Mulan." Joy said.

"Are there any duets in Mulan?" I asked.

"I don't think so..."

"We also have to remember that we're creating a skit that the song can incorporate into. We aren't just performing the song." Fabian reminded.

"Right." I said. "How about we do "Love will Find a Way" from Lion King 2? It's a great song and easy to put into modern day situations."

"That song's the best!" Alfie exclaimed. Everyone gave him a weird look. "What? I like Disney..." he muttered.

"So it's settled," Amber said. "We'll do Love will Find a Way! Now who gets what part?"

"Well, how about we make the script first, and then assign parts?" I suggest.

"Okay!" she agreed, and with that, we started working.

LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was _so_ fun! I love drama!" Amber said to me as we grabbed our books and headed towards the door.

"Kara!" Mr. Winkler called, causing me to stop and turn around. "Could you stay behind a minute? I'd like a word with you."

"Um... Okay..." I turned to see Amber hesitating by the doorway deciding if she should wait for me or not. "It's okay Ambs, you go ahead, I'll catch up." I said. She nodded and walked off while I walked up to our teacher. "Yes?"

"I was wondering," he started. "You see, next month our school is having a Halloween dance. None of the students know about it yet, but I wanted to ask you a favour."

"Sure, I'd be glad to help!" I responded. He smiled.

"Great! I was wondering, we need a live performance, and since our dance prep crew doesn't have the best history of booking entertainment, if you would be generous enough to perform." My eyes widened and I swear my jaw hit the floor.

"M-me? S-sing? In front of all those people?! I-I..." I stuttered.

"I understand if you say no, it's just that, you have such an amazing talent, and I understand that you can play the guitar and piano also." I nodded. "I just feel that it would be wonderful of you to share that gift with the school!"

"I- I don't know what to say! This is such an amazing opportunity! I'd love to! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. Mr. Winkler chuckled.

"You're very welcome." he said. I smiled and left the room, heading back down the hallway on my way back to the house. As I rounded the corner on the outside of the school, I received a blow to the back of my head and flew forward, falling to the ground with a thump. Frantically, and clutching the back of my head in an attempt to ease the pain, I spun around to see a man standing about 4 feet in front of me.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself. The man advanced towards me and instinct told me to run, but as I tried to stand up, the man had reached me and threw me back down again. I gave a startled yelp as I fell to the ground once more, this time hitting my head. I didn't have time to try and get up again because the man was already on top of me, pinning me down by the throat. I don't know what it was, being choked, fear, or maybe both combined, but tears started to fall from my eyes. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" I coughed out. The man only choked me harder. I gasped in a desperate attempt for air.

"Who I am is none of your concern," he hissed into my ear. "But I will tell you this, I want the lost treasures of Osiris' tomb, and you're going to help me get them!" He sounded so menacing, so cruel and evil.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I choked out.

"You will. You're Kara Smythe, second cousin of Sarah Frobisher-Smythe! You are the beloved! Born into the history of ancient Egypt and all its wonders! And you will agree to do as I say, or I. _Will_. Kill. You." he snarled. Sarah Frobisher-Smythe? Who is she? Could she be the same Sarah that Nina was telling Amber about the other day?

Shut up Kara, this is no time to be figuring things out.

"L-Look, whoever you are, I-I can't help you. I j-just got here and I d-don't know much about a-all the weird s-stuff around h-here." I coughed.

"Then maybe you should ask your little friends!" he snapped.

"W-whatever business you have with my f-friends-"

"SILENCE!" He roared. I cringed. "I am through messing with those pathetic teenagers! All they've done is get in my way! It could have been mine, it could have all been mine, the cup, the mask, eternal life, everything!" Suddenly, realisation hits me and I remember back to when Nina told me about all the mysteries.

"Y-you're Rufus Zeno. You're s-supposed to be-"

"In hell?" he finished. He laughed before continuing. "Not quite. I'm here and this time," he got off of me and yanked me up by my hair causing me to cry out in pain. "I'm not making the mistake of sparing you puny children." he raised a fist and was about to hit me when I suddenly remembered my self defense lessons and kicked him in the groin. He dropped me and I fell to the ground with a thud. I quickly hopped up, grabbed my bag and started running. I gingerly touched the back of my head and when i brought my hand back it was covered in blood. Now that I was aware that I was bleeding, I could feel the warm sticky liquid oozing down my neck. Shoving my injury to the back of mu mind, I ran as fast as I could, but it still wasn't enough. Rufus recovered from my attack and caught me from behind. I screamed as loud as my tired lungs would let me before I heard a snap and everything went black.

**Jerome's pov **

"_Psst_, Nina!" I called. I was hiding behind a tree on the outskirts of the forest near the path to Anubis house.

"Jerome?" Nina asked, somewhat surprised. "What do you want? And _why_ are you behind a tree?" she stepped off the path and over to me.

"I needed to talk to you in private."

"So you hid behind a tree and waited for me to walk by?"

"Yes, now _listen_!" she quickly shut up, intent on what I had to say. Probably curious as to why I was even talking to her. "This morning I was outside setting up for the most _glorious_ prank-"

"Get on with it Jerome." she said. I huffed but continued.

"Anyways, I was outside and I felt like I was being watched. Don't ask, I can't explain it, I just did. So I turned around and I saw somebody observing me from behind the fence. And the reason I wanted to talk to you was because, I know that somebody. We all do." She looked at me, confusion present on her face. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Rufus Nina, it was Rufus." her eyes widened and she gasped.

"No way! He went to hell! We saw it! He- he's, no way! You must have been imagining it!" she exclaimed.

"No Nina, I wasn't imagining it! My mind is not skilled enough to produce an image that real! He was there, alive and breathing!"

"No... No he can't be..."

**Nina's pov **

No. This isn't possible. Rufus is dead! We saw him plunge into hell with Senkhara! Oh no... Does that mean she's back too?!

"Jerome. Are you 100% sure it was Rufus?" I asked, hoping he would say no. He didn't.

"_Yes_! It was him Nina!" he assured me. I took a deep breath.

"Then I guess we'd better be extra careful. We don't want anything to happen to-" but I never got to finish as I was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream coming from the direction of the school. I looked at Jerome, horrified. I could identify that scream anywhere as it was the one that had scared me half to death in the common room 2 days ago.

"Oh my god," I whispered. "Kara!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): Hey guys! So, I'm quickly updating this as I should be heading out the door for our camping trip! So I'll make it quick. I tried to make sure to give you a decently long chapter before I left! Here you go! R&R!Chapter 12: **

**Nina's POV **

Jerome and I shared a quick glance before running in the direction of Kara's scream. All I could think as we ran was _please let her be okay, please God, please_. As we neared the corner of the school fence, we saw a limp figure passed out on the ground.

"Oh no..." I whispered as we neared it. Kara was lying unconscious with blood streaming down the side of her neck. Also, her arm was a bent at an extremely odd angle, giving me the impression that it was broken. I rushed over to her and dropped to my knees next to her head. I pulled it into my lap and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Jerome! Call an ambulance!" I shouted. I looked up at him and he already had his phone in his hand, punching in a number.

"Hi, yes, 911? Um... We need an ambulance. Right, we're at the Mountain Prep Boarding School, just outside of Liverpool. Yes, our friend has been attacked." I looked back to Kara as Jerome continued giving information about where we are and what happened. I noticed some small bruises forming on her throat. I looked closer and rage seeped over me. He choked her. He broke her arm, hurt her head, and choked her. My vision became blurred by tears as Jerome approached me.

"They're on their way." he said and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"He choked her." I stated, venom present in my voice. I felt Jerome stiffen beside me as he listened. "Why would he..?" I let out a sob, making me unable to finish. He pulled out his phone and dialed another number as I began to hear sirens in the distance.

**Mick's POV**

We were all sitting in the common room except for Nina, Jerome, and Kara who had not yet returned from school, when the phone rang. Trudy bustled through the room and out into the hall to answer it.

"Jerome? What's wrong?" she said after picking up the phone. We all looked up from what we were doing, suddenly anxious to hear what was happening. "What do you mean she was attacked?!" Trudy exclaimed. Fabian and I shared a fearful glance before jumping up and running into the hall. "Oh no, I'll be right there! Have you called an ambulance? Good good, okay dearie, thank you for calling, goodbye." Trudy hung up the phone and turned to face us. By this time, the rest of the house had made their way to the doorway, curious as to what was happening. Trudy sighed before speaking. "It's Kara," she said. "She's been attacked."

I felt my face go pale.

"Sh-She WHAT?!" I cried. Before Trudy could answer, I turned and ran out the door, sprinting as fast as I could along the path to the school. I wasn't 100% sure where she was, but I figured she was probably on her way back when she was ambushed. Also, the sirens and blinking lights coming from the school helped. I reached the scene in time to see Kara being loaded on to a gurney and Nina being questioned by a police officer. Jerome was standing awkwardly beside Nina, trying to comfort her as tears rolled down her face. I looked back to Kara who's unconscious form was now being wheeled into the back of an awaiting ambulance. I felt my throat tighten at the look of her. A paramedic was by her side trying to straighten out her crooked arm while another was gingerly feeling around her bruised throat and checking her pulse. She had blood running down the back of her neck and she had tear streaks on her cheeks. I couldn't help it anymore, I, Mick Campbell, started to cry.

**Nina's POV**

Tears were still streaming down my face as a police officer- the one who had been part of the society- approached me and asked me to answer a few questions. Naturally, I agreed and the interrogation began.

"What is the name of the girl attacked?" he asked.

"Kara Smythe." I replied in a shaky voice. He looked up from his notepad, pity in his eyes.

"Its okay sweetheart, your friend's going to be all right. Just relax." I nodded and took a deep breath. After a moment, he continued.

"What do you know about what she was doing at the time of the attack?"

"I remember that she was talking to our friend Amber on her way out of the school when our drama teacher asked her to stay behind for a few minutes. She did, so after she was done, I'm assuming she left the school alone and was on the way home when she was attacked." I said. He nodded and jotted something down on his paper.

"Do you have any reason to believe that Amber or your drama teacher possibly issued the attack?"

"No," I said. "I'm 100% it was not either of them." he raised an eyebrow before asking the question I was hoping to avoid.

"Do you know who it was?" I gulped and looked around, making sure there was no one within earshot. Only Jerome was there so I figured I could tell. Just to be safe, I took a half step towards the officer and nodded.

"It was Rufus Zeno." I stated quietly. His eyes widened and he almost dropped the pen he was holding.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded, more tears springing to my eyes. "Very well then, thank you for your time." he said, turning to walk away. However, he stopped himself mid turn and looked at me. "Oh and Miss Martin," he said. "Stay safe." I nodded as he walked off towards his car.

"Nina!" a husky voice shouted. I turned to see Mick dashing towards me, eyes red and puffy.

"Mick?" I asked as he reached me. He grabbed my shoulders and starting shaking me violently.

"She's going to be okay, please tell me she's going to be okay!" he demanded.

"She's going to be alright Mick!" I assured.

"Yeah, calm down Meathead..." Jerome said. Mick turned to him and aimed a punch at his face which Jerome dodged with ease.

"You. Shut up! Tell me, how would you be reacting if that was Mara being wheeled away by the paramedics!" he exclaimed. Jerome's face dropped as he realised Mick was right. "You wouldn't be so calm either." he spat before running off towards the ambulance. Oh boy, this is going to be one hell of a night.

**Mick's POV **

"Sorry kid, only family is allowed to ride with the patient." The paramedic told me.

"Look, you have to! You just have to let me! I-I need to make sure she's she's-" my voice cracked leaving me unable to finish. He looked at me with sincere sympathy.

"Look, I really am sorry, but rules are rules. The only way you could get in was if you were a family member or her boyfriend." he explained. I took the opportunity as soon as it presented itself.

"I am her boyfriend." I stated. The man eyed my suspiciously before nodding and allowing me to ride with Kara to the Liverpool Hospital. I sat on a seat beside her gurney and held her hand (on her good arm) the whole ride there. It wasn't too quick of a ride because they didn't bother speeding as Kara was in good condition and they had most of the supplies they needed in the back of the ambulance. By the time we got to the hospital, the wound on the back of Kara's head had been cleaned and stitched. When we parked outside the emergency ward, the paramedics wheeled Kara away and told me to go wait in the waiting room. I did as I was told and as I was waiting, I decided to give the house a call and give them the 411.

"Hello?" Trudy asked. She was out of breath so I'm assuming she ran to get the phone.

"Hey Trudes!" I greeted.

"Oh! Mick! Oh dearie, how's Kara doing? Is she all right?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I think so. She had a head wound that they treated in the ambulance, and they're gonna fix her arm and any other injuries now." I replied.

"Oh my, the poor darling! Alright sweetie, please be sure to keep my updated, the whole house has been very tense since the incident and any news would be wonderful!"

"Sure thing Trudy, I-" at that moment, a nurse came in and called my name. When I looked up, she waved for me to follow her. "I have to go, I'm going to see Kara now."

"Okay sweetie, talk later, bye!"

"Bye." I said and hung up. I got up and followed the nurse down the hall to your average hospital room. The room was mostly white with some dull pink curtains bordering the windows. In the centre of the room there was a small bed and a bunch of machinery that was hooked up to Kara.

Kara, who looked so small and fragile, not to mention broken, lay on the bed.

I made my way over to her and pulled up a chair beside her undamaged side. She was still unconscious but her face had more colour-probably because of the IV. I looked up as a doctor walked into the room.

"Ah, hello young man. My name is Doctor Olsen, I'll be in charge of your friend here during her stay at the hospital." he said in a cheery tone. I guess that means no one's died today...

"What's the damage?" I asked once I noticed bandages wrapped around her torso.

"Well, she has a broken arm, a fractured rib, and a possible concussion. However, we can't be sure about her head until she wakes up and does a few tests." he replied. "And she received some strain on her throat that caused some bruising, but that'll be better in a couple of days."

"When will she wake up?" I asked. The doctor's smile faltered as he replied.

"I'm not sure... Because nobody witnessed the attack, we can't determine what it was that caused her to pass out. It could have been due to loss of blood, lack of oxygen, a blow to the head, or pain from her broken bones. She could wake up any time from now to tomorrow afternoon. I assume it will be sooner than later though, as her injuries weren't terrible." he responded with a reassuring half smile. "You're free to stay the night of you'd like, I'll have a nurse bring you a pillow."

"That would be great, thank you." I replied. I was glad they weren't forcing me to leave because quite frankly, I didn't want to. I had to stay and make sure Kara was okay.


	13. Chapter 13: A night to remember

**(A/N): Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long! Once again, I was dragged away to camp :3 Anyways, this chapter…well, its mah favourite! I hope you enjoy it, I know YOU did Natasha! I'm also writing a book now, therefor I may update even LESS than I already do.. Hehe sorry! But I will still update! I have so much planned for this story! Even a sequel, and a threequel! Not that those exist… ANYWAY! PLEASE REVIEW MY MOST WONDERFUL READERS. **

**Author Fact: I love school and learning! I just hate to go because of two reasons. Waking up early, and being around people. NOT A PEOPLE PERSON! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hoa, only my OCs and the storyline! **

**Chapter 13: **

**Kara's POV **

"Kara, darling, how many times do I have to tell you?" the voice echoed throughout my brain, its words bouncing off the inner side of my skull.

"What?" I was majorly confused. Where am I? Where is that voice coming from? I thought.

"I must have said it countless times!" it responded.

"Said what? What have you told me?" I asked, confused. This situation seemed much too familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" it boomed. And suddenly, as if a switch was flipped in my brain, I remembered the voice and it's warnings.

"I-I'm not ignoring you! I just don't understand what it is you want me to do!" I called back.

"You have the papyrus in your possession! Why aren't you deciphering it?! Rather than doing as I told you, you've been playing childish games and goofing around! Maybe you'll understand its importance now that you've been attacked for it." it hissed.

"Attacked?"

"Soon, not only the immortality seeking fool will be involved. It won't be long until the raven is as well, and later even more attention will be drawn towards it!"

"Raven? Oh... Victor. What is it these people want?!" I asked. I had expected a straightforward answer, maybe a riddle, but not the voice shrieking and sending me plunging into darkness.

**Mick's POV **

After the nurse returned with my pillow, I quickly fell asleep. Once again I dreamed about that strange figure, but this time, it was telling me to protect the beloved and make sure she succeeds. I'm just going to say right now that I have no idea what that means. Once again, the dream ended with me being burned by the spirit thing.

A few minutes after I woke up, the heart monitor on the other side of the hospital bed starting going crazy. I frantically hopped up and continuously pressed the "call nurse" button on the bed railing. Soon, a grouchy looking nurse came in and started scolding me for pressing the button so many times, but she stopped when she saw the monitor going insane.

"Oh dear, oh dear..." she mumbled under her breath, quickly rushing over to Kara and feeling her pulse.

"Whats happening?" I demanded. She looked up at me with a concerned look before going back to work.

"Her pulse is racing much too fast! And there's not much I can do with her unconscious!" she said. I watched her run over to a machine in the far corner of the room and wheel it over. She placed a mask over Kara's mouth and turned on the machinery.

"Whats that?" I asked, signally to the machine. The nurse made sure the mask was securely in place before turning to answer me.

"It's actually a life support machine, but right now it's helping to keep her breathing steady. See, her pulse is racing which is causing her breath intake to increase, but she's not getting the required amount of oxygen to her lungs because she's breathing too quickly. In other words, the machine is stopping her from hyperventilating. Because she isn't awake, she needs the machine in order to take a deep breath." She explained.

"Whats wrong with her? Why is she hyperventilating?" I asked.

"I'm not sure..." she replied."All of her other readings look fine. Whatever is causing this is probably something going on in her imagination."

"A nightmare..." I whispered in realisation.

"Yes," the nurse said, nodding. "Does she get them a lot?" she asked, turning to look at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, and they can get pretty nasty... One time she fell asleep on the couch and scared the hell out of us when she started screaming." The nurse shot a concerned glance towards Kara.

Once her heart rate slowed down a bit, the nurse spoke up again. "Alright then, she's calming down. I have to go check in on our other patients, but if you need me just press the button and I'll come as quick as I can." she said. I nodded and murmured a quick thank you, my eyes trained on Kara. The nurse bustled out of the room and I took my seat next to the bed, not once taking my eyes off of her face.

"Please wake up soon," I whispered. "I miss you. I need to make sure you're okay..." As if answering my pleading, Kara gasped and shot straight up, knocking the breathing mask aside.

"What the-" she exclaimed, noticing all the wires connected to her. "Is that? Ewwww..." she said, spotting the IV. She looked away from the needle in her skin and looked up at me, acknowledging my presence for the first time since she woke up. "Mick?" she asked.

"Yup," I said, letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"You're here..." she said, her head cocked to the side."Why?"

"Um... Well... You were attacked and I came with you to the hospital..." I said dumbly.

"How?" she asked. "When my friend got hit by a car the paramedic told me I couldn't come. That it was family or significant others only." I offered a weak chuckle and scratched the back of my neck.

"Yeah... About that... I may have told a teensy little lie..." I said shyly. To my surprise, she started laughing.

"Oh my god, Mick!" she exclaimed. "So what are you, my brother, cousin, or boyfriend?"

"Um... Boyfriend..." I murmured. That just made her laugh harder. It was a weight lifted off my chest to see her awake and laughing as though nothing horrible had ever happened to her.

"My goodness," she said, her laughter subsiding. "Now don't do anything stupid and cause me to break up with you!" she joked, shaking a finger. I couldn't help but start laughing along with her.

After a minute or two, she lay back onto her pillow and her mask hit her in the face.

"Ow!" she said, but I think she just said it from shock. "What the hell is this?" she asked, removing the strap from around her neck.

"The nurse had to hook you up to that machine," I said, pointing to the piece of machinery beside her bed. "It's supposed to help you breathe."

"I was having problems breathing?" she asked, obviously shocked. "Did I almost die?!" I chuckled.

"No Kara, you didn't almost die," I clarified. "Your heart started beating super fast and you weren't breathing right because of it or something like that."

"Oh..." she said. "I'm glad I wasn't dying then!" she laughed and tried to sit up again, but this time she winced and fell back. "Owwww..." she whined.

"Here," I said, passing her the remote control for the bed. She pushed a button causing the top of the mattress to slide up and put her in a sitting position.

"Thanks," she said, placing the remote by her side. "Why did it hurt to sit up?" she asked. I leaned over and pulled her shirt up a bit so she could see the bandage wrapped around her middle. "Oh... What happened?"

"Fractured rib," I replied.

"My rib is fractured?!" she exclaimed lifting herself with her bad arm. "OW!" she exclaimed falling back again. How she didn't notice the bulky cast on her arm beats me, but she looked even more afraid than she was about her rib. "I broke my arm?!" she gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kara, calm down." I said, placing my hand on hers. She looked into my eyes. "How much do you remember about what happened?" She looked down and thought for a minute.

"Um... I remember Jason asking me to stay behind. He asked me to do him a favour which I agreed to, and then I left. I was walking around the corner of the school when-" she choked up for a second and let a few tears fall before continuing. "When he hit me in the head. I tried to run but he grabbed me and threw me to the ground. He knows who I am Mick... He knows so much that I didn't... It must have been nonsense, I want it to be nonsense!" she cried. I started rubbing her back with my other hand as she was currently crushing the one I had placed on hers.

"Kara, breathe." I said. She nodded and took a deep breath. "What else do you remember?"

"He was choking me," she said, her hand suddenly jolting to her throat. "It hurt so much... I couldn't breathe..." I could feel my ears start to turn red from anger. Whoever this bastard is not only scared the hell out of Kara, but he almost killed her too!

I tried to contain my anger and let her continue. With much effort, I managed to bottle my emotion enough for her to start talking again.

"He lifted me off the ground and said he was done messing around with "us stupid kids" and went to punch me. But I kicked him and ran away. I didn't get far though... He grabbed me from behind. I remember I was screaming and then I heard a loud crack. I guess that was my arm..." She said, lifting her bad arm and examining it. "I passed out after that. Then it started screaming at me again... Oh Mick, it won't leave me alone!" she cried, pulling my hand up to her face. She held it to her cheek as she started to cry harder. "Then... I woke up. And you were here." she said, gripping my hand tightly.

"It?" I asked confused. She nodded.

"The figure... I think it's a woman, but I'm not sure. It sounds like a woman..." she whispered.

"And her appearance is a reoccurring thing?" I asked and she nodded. "That's what your nightmares are about!" I exclaimed in realisation. Again she nodded. I was about to tell her that I had dreamt of the figure as well, but she seemed too upset for me to tell her right now.

Using my thumb on the hand Kara had trapped to her face, I wiped away the tears on her cheek before lifting my other hand and wiping the other side of her face free of precipitation. I now had both my hands cupped around her face as she watched me curiously with her big blue eyes. Cautiously, I leaned in. I stopped inches from her face and when she didn't pull away, I closed the distance between us, pressing our lips together. Sparks shot up my spine as she let go of my hand and snaked her arm around my neck. I dropped the hand she had let go of and placed it on her waist instead. I gently reached for her plastered arm and lifted it, placing it on my shoulder.

We stayed in that position, completely involved in each other for a good minute or so before I was brought back to reality by Kara retreating her hand from behind my neck. She broke the kiss and clutched her ribs.

"Ow... Stupid fractured rib..." she groaned. I chuckled and helped her lay back down. She closed her eyes and sighed before removing her arm from around her stomach. "Mick?" she whispered, opening her eyes again.

"Yeah?" I asked, removing the stray hair that had fallen in her face.

"Please don't leave."

"I won't," I assured her, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Now get some rest. It's like, four in the morning." I said, pulling her blanket up around her. She chuckled and turned her head, closing her eyes again.

"Goodnight Mick" she said.

"Goodnight." I replied, but her chest was already moving up and down in a steady pattern. I smiled and grabbed my pillow that had been lying forgotten on the floor.

**Kara's POV **

As I fell asleep, four words echoed through my mind;

Best first kiss ever

**THANKS FOR READING! Now, my most woooonderfuuuul readers, if I could have at least 3 reviews before I update? I will love you FOREVAH.~SweetieBell3**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 **_

_**(A/N): Hey guuuys :) It's only been what, a year? BUT I'M BACK! Did you miss me? Probably not... Anyhoo, I bring thee chapter 14 of the Beloved. Reading over my old writing actually makes me kind of sick, so I promise my writing should be much better as of now! I promise to do regular updates and if I can't, I will let you know! Also, my reason to start this up again was I started watching Season 3 of HoA online the other day. It's actually been very amusing so far and I was surprised with how well they covered Nathalia Ramos's leaving! I just hope she comes back for a season 4! I may add KT and Willow into this story at somepoint.. but no promises. I haven't fallen in love with those characters the way I've fallen for these ones... Yet. Please stay tuned! Things are sure to get interesting at some point in the near future! To all of you who are still reading this, I love you 3. THANK YOU SO MUCH NOW PLEASE READ AND REVIEEEEEWWW!**_

**Kara's Point of View**

I woke up to the sound of mechanical beeping accompanied with a pounding in my head. Opening my eyes a crack, I was met by an onslaught of sunlight shining through the thin pink curtains on the opposite side of the room.

Curiously, I looked around in an attempt to figure out where I was. I leaned up on one arm then immediately fell back onto my bed with a hiss.

Right. Broken arm.

Which means I'm in the hospital room.

Taking a moment to blink the sleep out of my eyes, I tried to remember everything that happened. My cheeks reddened as I remembered the moment I shared with Mick. Looking to my right, I saw that Mick was still there, face buried in his pillow.

Taking my good hand, I ran it through his hair. I smiled at the fact that he cared enough to lie to the paramedics in order to accompany me to the hospital.

With a glance at my cast covered arm, I started to contemplate all that had happened. I realized that I've never actually broken anything, and I always thought that if I did, it would be because of a sports accident. Yet here I was, weak and in a hospital bed because I got attacked by a supposed to be dead man.

I've surprisingly been through weirder situations.

Okay, maybe not having my arm broken by a man who was thought to be rotting in hell kind of weird, but the kind of weird that is just plain stupid.

But why was Rufus Zeno after me of all people? There's nothing special about me... Right?

The words of the spirit echoed through my mind.

"You will find me when you find yourself."

Did that mean that maybe there was something different about me? I remember the first night I was here, I felt like that spirit was inside of me, possessing me. Maybe I wasn't too far off with my assumption. I guess it could be possible that there is something special about me, why else would Zeno and the spirit be after me?

Could it be possible that the spirit was just another form of myself, trying to be discovered? I guess it could be. Or I could just be seriously schizophrenic.

With a sigh, I shook my head as if to clear it of my thoughts. However, inhaling deeply appeared to be quite difficult with a fractured rib, resulting in me letting out another hiss of pain.

Beside me, Mick stirred. As I looked down at him, he raised his head and rubbed his eyes. With a yawn, he met my gaze.

"Hey you." he said, smiling.

"Hey yourself," I replied. "Did you sleep okay?" I asked, concerned. He shrugged and gave a half smile.

"As good as I could have in a chair in the hospital." He said. I frowned.

"Sorry..." I told him, giving him a weak smile. His gaze hardened.

"I'm not blaming you. Don't for one second think that this is your fault." He said, bringing a hand up to touch the side of my face. He examined my neck, brushing his fingers against the bruises that had formed there. "Don't ever apologize. I swear, if I ever come across that bastard who attacked you..." He trailed off, but the message was quite clear. Lifting my good hand to entwine it with his, I offered him a small smile.

"It's okay Mick, I'm all right." I assured. He shook his head as though I wasn't getting the point.

"But you could have not been! Whoever that guy was... I don't think you're the kind of girl who can just get beat up at random. He would have had to be targeting you. Which means you may just be lucky to be alive." He growled, his hand clenching mine in frustration.

"Mick," I warned. "I already have one useless arm. Please don't break my other hand." He looked to our hands.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, releasing his grip. I smiled and ran my now free hand up and down his arm.

Damn... Someone works out.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I teased lightly. He leaned forward and I met him halfway, extinguishing the distance between us. He kissed me gently, being careful to make sure I didn't hurt myself. As the kiss deepened, we suddenly became aware of an excessive amount of squealing coming from the doorway. Looking up, we saw Amber practically jumping up and down, the rest of the house standing behind her.

"Omg! That was so totally adorable! I should have brought my camera. Why didn't I bring my camera?! I need to start your couple scrapbook right away. I'm already so behind! What else did I miss? Tell. Me. Everything!" She chirped before Patricia came up behind her and smacked her upside the head.

"Leave them alone, Barbie!" She barked, before turning back towards us with a look that said "what the hell happened in the past 12 hours that I wasn't aware of?"

I blushed and leaned back onto the bed.

"Hey Kara!" Said Nina, stepping into the room. "The doctor called and said you were doing much better so Mr. Sweet gave us the morning off to come visit you! How are you feeling?"

"I feel just peachy," I said with a wink. "Well... More like a bruised peach." I corrected, holding up my arm.

"I can't believe what happened," Amber said. "That had to be so scary! We're all just so glad that you're okay!"

"Thanks Ambs, I feel a lot better now that most of the shock has worn off." I replied. "And thank you everyone for coming to see me." I said with a smile.

"It's no problem!" Joy piped up. "We were really worried about you!" She said as Trudy entered the room.

"Oh hello dear," she said, bustling up to me. "I just spoke with the doctor. He wants to run some quick checks and you should be ready to go home by tomorrow."

"Thanks Trudy," I replied with a smile. "It would be great to go home soon."

**Mick's Point of View**

For the next hour, Kara conversed with the members of Anubis house. Amber continued babbling on about the different thoughts that were running through her head while Nina and Eddie talked to Kara about American baseball teams.

"The Phillies are so much better than the Yankees." Kara stated with a yawn. Maybe it was time for everyone to leave so that she could get some more rest. Thankfully, just as Eddie was about to retort to Kara's claim, Trudy spoke the exact words that were on my mind.

"Come now dearies, I think we've had quite a long enough visit. Kara needs some rest, and you lot need to get to school!" She said, beginning to usher out Joy and Patricia.

"But Trudy! I have so much more that I have to tell my BAF!" Amber complained.

"What more could you possibly have to say?" Eddie asked. "She's only been away from the house for one night!"

"Eddie is right dear, and Kara has been through quite a bit in the last few hours. She needs to be left alone for a little while. You'll see her when she comes home." Trudy offered with a smile. Amber huffed.

"Fine..." She sighed, turning to leave the room. Kara smiled and shot a thankful glance at Trudy. Returning the smile, the housemother nodded and left behind the rest of the students.

"You should go back to the house and get some decent sleep Mick." She said, turning to me. I shook my head.

"Uh uh, I'm not leaving." I stated. As she went to argue, I put a hand over her mouth. "Nope!" I said, popping the "p". She rolled her eyes.

"Miiiick," she whined as I removed my hand.

"Sleep." I told her.

"But I'm not tired!" She protested, failing to hide a yawn. I smirked.

"If you're not tired, then why are you yawning?" I asked.

"Yawning is just a reaction of the respiratory system when your body fails to take in enough oxygen to oxygenate your blood." She mumbled, rolling onto her side, facing me.

"You're cute when you get all nerdy." I said with a smile. She blushed.

"It's just common knowledge..." She said.

"Well, I didn't know it."

"You would if you actually paid attention in class." She murmured sarcastically, pulling the thin hospital sheet up to her chin.

"Wha..? I pay attention!" I exclaimed. She chuckled, wiggling herself deeper into the thin mattress.

"Whatever you say..." She breathed, her eye lids drooping. Deciding it best to not reply and let her sleep, I leaned back in my chair and watched Kara as she drifted off. My lighthearted expression morphed into a frown as I contemplated her situation.

She's only been here for a week and already she's been welcomed into the Scooby Gang, excelling in her classes, plagued by nightmares, and attacked by a psycho! Seriously, what the hell?

Then there was my dream...

The crazy floating lady was telling me all about some of said gang's "adventures". As much as I tell myself that there's no way they can be true, somehow I just know that my dream was no ordinary nightmare. What's also strange is the fact that I've been unaware of these goings on until this year, after Kara arrived and had nightmares of her own.

With a sigh, I leaned back and ran a hand through my hair.

I think it's time I had a chat with the other residents of Anubis house.


End file.
